Of Salt and Blood- A Destiel AU
by rainistorm
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have been demons for a thousand years and have risen to be very powerful. But what happens when Dean meets an angel named Castiel and trips into love? Demon!Dean, Demon!Sam, Wing!Kink, Oil!Kink, and Demon!Sarah (Whatttt!) also Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean andddd MPreg! Yep, this fic has it all, ladies and gents!
1. Chapter 1

Dean lounged on an old beaten couch, smoking a cigarette as he watched a mindless show on the television.

"Hey Sammy, get me a beer?" Dean yelled from his spot. He didn't have to eat or drink, of course, but he enjoyed having a beer and a burger on occasion.

Sam popped his head around the corner, eyes red. "Get it yourself dude, you're closer."

"Yeah but you're up!" He grumbled, about to get up when a silent alarm went off in his head. "Aw hell, never mind. Duty calls, I'll be back. and I'm expecting a damn beer!" Dean disappeared with a quiet fluttering noise.

He opened his eyes to gaze upon an older gentleman. He was fidgeting, standing nervously in the middle of the crossroads.

"Can I help you?" Dean drawled. He made sure his eyes were pure red, he was in business mode, and it was his job to make sure that this man was serious.

The man's eyes grew wide in fear. He was probably in his mid-50s, balding and a little bit fat. "I.. I need to make a deal."

"Clearly. C'mon man, I don't have all day." Dean tapped his foot, giving the impression that he was on a tight schedule. He honestly just wanted a God damned beer.

"I.. I want her. I want her so bad, I need her!" The man was pacing back and forth, clearly troubled.

"Yeah, yeah, fairytale ending. Real cute. Okay, you'll have her completely in love with you. And in 10 years, I'll ask for a favor in return. Just a simple favor." Dean grinned. This was probably his favorite part, tricking the person into thinking that everything would be okay, that the consequence wouldn't be that bad. Of course, he had to tell them, but that look of relief and false hope before the big bomb was priceless.

"W-what's the favor?" The man asked timidly, hope in his eyes. Ahh there it was.

"Your soul." The man squeaked at this, clearly debating inwardly.

"I-i don't know."

"Well that's fine and all, if you don't want the love of your life..." Dean made to look like he was walking away. He counted in his head '3...2...1...'

"W-wait! I-i'll do it!" The man yelled. Dean turned to face him, eyes turning red once more.

"Let's make this official then." He grabbed the man, pulling him into a deal-sealing kiss. The man struggled at the unexpected movement and after a few seconds, Dean let him go. "It's official. Enjoy." Dean grinned before disappearing, leaving the older man standing alone in the street.

Dean dropped back into his chair, accepting the beer that Sam grudgingly handed him. He popped it open and took a long swig. "Life is good, Sammy. Life is good."

Sam chuckled, gulping down his own beer. "I think it's technically after-life Dean. But I agree. We're crossroad kings, man." Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching his vessel's legs. Dean had scoffed when he picked that vessel 1,000 years ago, but Sam was sticking to it. The man was tall as fuck with long brown hair and blue-green puppydog eyes. Dean thought his was way better: Strong, sexy green eyes, and short dirty-blonde hair. He was one sexy-ass demon.

"Whaddaya say we go defile some virgins?" Dean suggested, sitting up and throwing his now-empty beer to the side.

"Only if I get first dibs this time. I'm not really into blonde chicks, and that girl last time had a really annoying scream."

"Oh c'mon dude, the screaming is the best part!" Dean grinned, grabbing the keys to his '67 Impala.

They sat down, Dean feeling the leather hugging his shape. "Cars, man. That's one thing these humans got right." He turned on the radio, "Highway to Hell" coming on. Dean smiled brightly and tapped on the dashboard. "Fuck yes, yet another thing they got right. Humans aren't complete shit after all."

"Dude, this music sucks ass." Sam smirked, cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

"Pssht you always had shitty music taste." Dean revved up the car. "Oh yeah, listen to my baby purr." He patted the steering wheel lovingly, pulling out of the parking lot of the cheap motel they were staying in for the night. They liked to keep on the move just in case any filthy hunters got on their trail. Dean growled at the thought. Nobody was going to touch Sam.

"You okay dude?" Sam was looking at Dean, who must've had his irritated face on.

"Yeah, now where's the nearest abstinence club?" Dean flashed a toothy grin at Sam, who smirked back, getting out his phone to check.

-

Meanwhile, an important meeting was going on between several angels in heaven.

"I fear that this demon Sam Winchester is getting too powerful. He is, after all, Azazel's number one student. He has yet to realize his real potential, but he may soon." Uriel sighed, fingers pinching his nose in frustration.

"We will have to have him taken care of, lest he becomes an issue." Raphael stated plainly, voice emotionless.

"It should not be a hard task. Perhaps we could send young Castiel to perform it?" Zachariah suggested, lounging carelessly.

"Very well, call him to council." Uriel said.

There was a moment and then the sound of fluttering wings as a man with messy raven hair and bright blue eyes appeared before them. "Yes sir?" Castiel's face was serious, staring directly at Raphael.

"Castiel, we have a mission for you. A demon has become... problematic. We are asking you to hunt him down and take care of him."

"Of course, sir. I would be honored." Castiel stood tall and firm, face solemn but secretly eager to prove himself. He was thousands of years old, but still considered young for an angel. He was the last one to be created before God disappeared, and was constantly ridiculed for it.

"Very good, Castiel. Now, considering this is your first mission, we will not be giving you any information but his name. This is a test, Castiel. We wish to see your skills and hunting abilities. Sam will not be alone. He has an older brother, Dean. Dean will do everything he can to protect Sam. They are experts, very knowledgeable at staying hidden. We are counting on you, Castiel."

"I will not fail you, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was a fun little night. Those bitches were whiney as fuck." Dean plopped back into the driver's seat of the Impala, joined shortly by Sam. Dean fixed the mirror, grinning slightly as he caught a glimpse of the burning building behind him. He could still hear a few injured girls screaming. He knew the fire would get rid of any suspicion from hunters. A harmless, tragic fire.

"Yeah, the one I got kept praying for God to save her. Jeeze, you would think they'd realize after a few minutes that it's not gonna help." Sam smirked, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

"Hey hey hey! Feet off my baby!" Sam grumbled as he put his feet back down.

"So, where are we going now?" Sam inquired as Dean drove off.

"The night's still young, Sammy. Let's hit the bar, get some willing girls to take back to the motel."

"Sure, I think I saw one on our way here."

When they got to the bar, Dean sat down and ordered a beer, scanning the area for someone to take home. Then he saw her. Dammit, the night was going so well.

"Hello boys." The woman walking up to them smirked sarcastically at Dean. She was beautiful with short curly brown hair and sparkly eyes behind glasses.

"Oh. Hey Britney." Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't like Britney. If asked, he would say because he finds her irritating, but the honest reason is that she could easily outwit him, and she wouldn't sleep with him.

"Hey Brit!" Sam perked up, smiling brightly.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" She ruffled Sam's long hair playfully, making Dean grimace.

"Okay Britney, what do you want?" He growled. Her face got a little more solemn as she glanced at Sam.

"Hey, calm your ass, okay? I'm here because I got a little snippet of important information regarding Sam here."

Dean sat up straighter, eyes squinting in focus. "What about Sam?" Sam looked a little afraid. Information from a yellow-eyed demon was never good.

"You're not gonna like it, Dean. Apparently, an angel has been sent to kill him." She grimaced. This was bad, really bad. Angels were powerful shit, and they never went after demons.

"W-what?" Sam stuttered, eyes wide. "What did I do? I'm just like every other demon here!" Sam was panicking, and so was Dean, honestly. "Crap, hold on, I got a customer." He fluttered off, leaving Britney and Dean alone.

"Okay, what the fuck can we do about this?" Dean spoke rushed, already knowing the answer.

"Honestly, I don't think there's anything you _can_ do. This is an angel Dean. There's ways to ward it off, sure. But I don't think you can escape it forever."

"You know I'm not gonna give up, I will protect him with my life."

"I wouldn't expect you to give up Dean. And if you do, I'll kick your ass."

Dean grinned. Maybe Britney wasn't that bad. "Yes ma'am." She touched his hand gently.

"You take care of that boy, and stay off the radar. Try not to bring too much attention to yourself." She grinned. "I know that might be hard for you. See you around." She disappeared just as Sam popped back beside Dean. None of the humans seemed to notice; they really aren't smart.

Dean sighed. This would mean some cut-backs. Or at least a lot more cleaning up. First things first though, he wasn't just gonna lay low while some God-freak hunted him down. He was going to find this angel. And he was going to destroy him.

-

Meanwhile, several states away, Castiel was walking down an empty road. His tan trench coat billowed behind him.

"This is it, Castiel." He spoke to himself quietly. "This is the chance, given by the heavens, to finally prove yourself a capable warrior."

He was sick of being treated like a baby by the other angels. He was hardly younger than several of them, but was still ridiculed. It got worse when Gabriel left, wherever he was. Castiel sighed softly. He felt so different from the other angels.

He paused as he passed a diner, deciding to enter it. He had been to Earth on many occasions in his long life, he even had a special place he went to relax. He had become quite fond of burgers, though it wasn't necessary to eat.

Of course, there was never a reason for Castiel to come down to Earth. He wasn't a guardian angel or bonded to a human. He merely came for pleasure. In heaven, he could live in his favorite places, yes. But Castiel felt that it was... too perfect. This is what set him apart from other angels. He loved Earth's imperfections. He would study the flaws carefully, enjoy the sheer chaos in a single scene, such as the diner he stood in at this moment. A couple sat in the booth near a window, the man oblivious that the woman was having an affair with his brother. A seemingly happy older man sat at the counter, sipping a milkshake. Nobody could tell that he was in deep financial debt and considering suicide. The waitress, who smiled and happily bounced around would go home that night to an abusive and unappreciative husband.

These flaws, these imperfections, are what made up the human race. They were what made up Earth itself. Castiel relished in them. In heaven, everyone was uniform. They were perfect soldiers; Cas knew the importance of this. He, too, was an obedient angel for his superiors and for God. But these humans knew no superiors. Some didn't even believe in God. What fantastic creatures they were.

"Hello honey, what can I get you?" The waitress smiled brightly. Her lip had a small cut on it, a reminder of a punch she had received last week for burning dinner.

"A coffee and a cheeseburger, if it is not too troubling for you." She smiled, about to walk away when Castiel lightly grabbed her sleeve. "It is not your fault he does these things. He has deep trauma from experiencing the same interactions between his father and mother. I would advise you leave, there is no possible way to fix him, as you believe."

The woman's eyes widened in horror. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" She yelled before rushing off. Castiel sighed. He really should work on his 'people-skills', as he had heard them called.

However, he was not here to socialize. He had a job to do.

So the hunt begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Screams filled the abandoned warehouse's basement, followed by hoarse, forced laughter.

"You're cute, kid. But you aren't gonna break me." Britney laughed loudly, eyes yellow. She screamed as more salt was poured into the many wounds on her body.

Castiel was currently occupying a different vessel, a kind barista girl he met while walking down the street. She was very religious, and happily accepted Castiel in. Right now, as she watched him torture this demon helplessly, she was mortified.

Castiel's usual vessel lay in a storage closet nearby. He wanted this demon to get a false representation of what he was going to look like, so he had chosen a vessel that was the exact opposite of the one he thought of as home. He was going to let this demon get away, but not yet. He could tell she was already slowly using her powers to unscrew a single screw, which would break a pipe which would then wash away the bonds holding her in the circle. He still had plenty of time before that happened, though.

"Where is Samuel Winchester?" Castiel growled, twirling the scalpel in his (well, her, at the moment) fingertips.

"Bite me, toots." Britney spat out. Castiel cut down her midsection, digging deep into her tissue, before pouring a mixture of holy water and salt on her. Britney screamed loudly, thrashing against the bonds around her hands and feet, back arching in pain.

"I can get so much worse, I hope you realize this." Castiel's voice was calm, methodical and emotionless. Britney growled, unable to speak. Her fingers twitched slightly as she tried her hardest to turn the screw that would lead to her freedom with her mind. It took her forever to notice the escape route, Castiel was beginning to fear she wouldn't when he saw the first, almost unnoticeable, finger twitch. Demons weren't very intelligent, he suspected.

"Good because this sissy shit is boring me." She finally panted out, giggling weakly. He had to admit, he was enjoying her stubborn attitude. She was clearly in extreme pain, possibly about to die, if Castiel wanted her to (she would be dead already), yet she could still crack a joke at him, force a laugh. He admired that.

He slowly walked to the other side of her, sticking a funnel in her mouth. He poured salt down her throat, her screams of pain muffled.

He knew that she would be of no use to him, he was simply keeping up the charade until she finally set herself free.

He removed the funnel, Britney spitting out the burning salt wildly. Suddenly, with one final jerk, the pipe broke, water destroying the line keeping her bound, and the yellow-eyed demon disappeared. Castiel grimaced.

One good thing would come from this. She would warn Dean and Sam, giving them a detailed description of this vessel. They would be expecting this young woman, who would be returning to her home in a couple hours, memory wiped. She would likely be killed by demons later, thinking she is the angel. This made Castiel feel a pang of guilt, but it was what must be done. Now, to continue the search.

-

Dean had made several satisfying deals earlier, and was now relaxing with a burger on the bed of a Hell-themed motel room, fake fire painting the walls. Ironic. Hell was actually freezing. Sam was watching television, some stupid cop movie.

Suddenly, a woman appeared before them. She collapsed, bleeding and wet. Sam was the first to respond, hopping off the edge of his bed.

"Britney! Britney, speak to me, what's wrong?! What happened?" He picked her up, stroking her short hair as she coughed and spluttered weakly.

"A-angel. S-she tried to get information. Didn't give her any. T-tortured." She panted heavily, shaking slightly. Her vessel was healing itself quickly, but the pain was still there. They all stayed quiet for a bit as she recovered, Sam rubbing her back.

She finally sat up, still bloody and wet, but otherwise healed. "Okay, I was able to get a pretty close-up look at her. She had long curly blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was really tall. I didn't get her name though."

"You've done way more than enough. I know what I'm looking for now." Dean growled, patting Britney's hand.

"You mean we know what to avoid, right?" Sam glared at Dean. Dean glared back.

"Listen, I don't think you can fight her. She might have a weapon on her that could kill her though. But I have no clue how you could ever get it. She can kill you with one touch, Dean. This is no time to be brawny." Britney's voice was stern.

Dean sighed, crossing his arms. "Whatever." He wasn't going to give up, but he could pretend, if only to stop being bitched at.

"I have to go, I have several demons to boss around that I didn't get to, considering I was a little.. tied up." She grinned and winked at Sam before disappearing.

"Hey, Dean, wanna go to the bar?"

"That sounds frikkin fantastic man."

The bar was pretty empty: a few women scattered around, none of which were very attractive, a couple sat in the corner, and a scruffy man sat at the bar, gulping down a shot. Dean eyed this man carefully. He looked familiar. The man turned slightly, and suddenly Dean knew exactly who he was. He had watched him before, had heard of him killing several of his employees. Dean grinned at Sam. He needed some good entertainment, right?

They drank, chatting about pointless things, Dean carelessly flirting with the bartender. He was kinda cute, probably straight. It was entertaining watching him get fidgety and uncomfortable though.

Then the scruffy man got up, began to walk out. Dean nudged Sam, who casually got up. They followed the man, who suddenly turned into a dark alley. Dean smirked. So, he knew what they were. And he was expecting them. Good, this would be a lot more fun.

Dean walked around the corner first, easily dodging the man's attempt to jump him. Sam held the man down, covering the hunter's mouth so he couldn't try to exorcise Dean.

Dean leaned over the bearded man, grinning. "Hello, Bobby Singer. I've heard quite a lot about you." Dean's eyes went red, teasing the hunter. Sam uncovered the man's mouth to let him reply. Sam loved when they talked back, it made it more fun to kill them.

"Yeah, well I can't say I've had tha same pleasure about yerself." The man had a thick accent and his voice was deep and gruff.

"You happened to catch me and my brother in a bad mood, and I figured we could blow off some steam, Bobby." Dean grinned wider, white teeth glinting.

"Well I'm glad I can help ya boys feel better." Bobby growled, voice heavy with sarcasm. Dean nodded at Sam, who proceeded to break the man's arm with a simple twist.

Bobby screamed, the sound muffled by Sam's hand now over his mouth. Dean pulled a knife out of his back pocket. "Y'know, if you ask nicely, I'll make this quick." Dean ran his finger over the knife, cutting gently into his own skin.

Bobby spat at Dean. "Bite me, ya Satanic freak."

"If you say so." Dean bent down, biting into Bobby's neck flesh and drawing blood. The man grunted in pain.

For the next hour, Sam and Dean took out their frustrations with their little toy. Dean was in a pretty fantastic mood afterwards. "I might even go back and get that bartender in bed."

Sam smirked. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way, judging by the wedding ring."

"Sammy, you act like I need his consent or something, jeeze dude. Don't be such a pussy." He shoved Sam playfully, who chuckled.

When they left the alley, Bobby Singer was no more than a pile of blood and flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in a diner, scarfing down some bacon burger specialty they had. He and Sam had moved a couple states away after they had fun with that hunter. Even though they had made it look like an attack by a different monster, hunters would still be coming to that town to investigate. Sam was at the library, reading. He read just for fun, and Dean didn't understand it, but right now he was looking up angel lore. They were gonna gank this bitch.

Dean took a sip from his soda, immediately choking on it as a man walked through the door. The man stared at him in confusion as he coughed and spluttered, and Dean saw that he had deep blue eyes, bright and shining and gorgeous as fuck. Okay, he was seriously choking, he may need some help now. Demons don't choke, what the fuck was he doing? The raven-haired stranger rushed to him, tan trench coat billowing behind him, and patted Dean on the back firmly. Dean gasped, finally able to breathe. For the first time in a couple hundred years, he felt extremely foolish. Like, worse than when he went through his "Jack the Ripper" phase. Sam made fun of him for that for twenty years, and still keeps all of the newspaper clippings in a little scrap book. In his defense, he thought it'd be fun to get in the papers, until hunters thought he was some sort of weird incubus and he stopped his little game.

His face was flushed as he looked up at the man. He seemed to be in his early 30s; he had smooth skin with a small bit of stubble and his tie was on backwards, as if he only had a vague understanding of what he was supposed to do. He looked very awkward, worry in his eyes as he stared down at Dean, who was still slightly hunched over. As Dean stood up straight, he saw that he was taller than the man and he smirked.

"Has whatever that it was obstructing your ability to breathe been taken care of?" The man asked with concern. Dean raised an eyebrow. People haven't talked that fancy in several decades.

"Um.. yeah, thanks. What's your name?" Dean looked bored and nonchalant, trying to keep cool. Honestly, he was trying to figure out what it was about this man that was attracting Dean so much. Something was... off. Dean could feel a certain thing radiating out of this guy; Power, maybe? Yeah, he thought so. This guy had unusual power and there's no way he was human, Dean could just sense it.

The man looked hesitant, chewing on his lower lip. Dean suddenly had an extreme urge to bite it himself. "Castiel." He spoke up finally, decision made.

"Well, Castiel, my name's Dean. Dean Winchester, and it's quite a pleasure to meet you." He winked at the man, who tilted his head to the side in confusion. He looked like a lost little puppy, it was almost cute. Well, it would have been if Dean found things cute.

"Dean." The man repeated, the name leaving his mouth slowly, as if he were savoring it over his tongue. Dean liked him saying his name.

"You got it, kid." He grinned at him. He knew Castiel was older than Dean's vessel appeared, but he himself was over 1,000 years old. He had every right to call this guy 'kid'. However, there was definitely something off about him. Dean's eyes narrowed. He needed to get this man alone for.. uh.. questioning reasons. Yeah. "So, how about you accompany me back to my hotel room, hmm?"

-

Castiel stared at the man. Dean. It's odd that his name would be Dean, and if there was any possibility of this being a lead, he was going to take it. He wasn't sure of Dean's intentions, and the man seemed to have a problem with his right eye, considering it kept wincing.

"I would very much like that, Dean." He tilted his head slightly, analyzing the man. He was very attractive, with beautiful forest green eyes and short dirty blonde hair, which Dean ran a hand through nonchalantly. He had a very nice body and his sun-kissed face was speckled with freckles. Castiel was always fascinated with freckles and wondered how many were on Dean's face. He stared intently, eyes squinting slightly. The younger man before him looked slightly uncomfortable at being scrutinized as he threw some money on the table.

"So, you comin' Cas?" Dean asked, pointing at the door with his thumb.

"Yes, yes of course." Castiel paused. Had he just been called Cas? In all of his thousands of years, no one had ever called him that.

He liked it.

They arrived back at the hotel, Dean still chatting about his car. Castiel had never ridden in a car before, and had been very reluctant to get into it. He had panicked inwardly with each bump on the road at first. However, it was not nearly as bad as he had thought. Very slow travel though.

He carefully stepped into the motel room, analyzing everything closely. There were clothes scattered around the room in various places, a couple suitcases open in the corner, and several empty beer bottles on the counter. He heard the door close quietly behind him, and suddenly he was pressed against the wall, Dean's face merely inches away from his. He could feel Dean's hot breath of him, and a shiver that Castiel had never felt before went down his spine.

"Okay Cas, what are you?" Dean growled, arms on either side of Castiel, boxing him in.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly. "I.. I'm an angel." He blurted out.  
He watched the man's face in front of him pale and his eyes glaze over with fear, then they went pure red. Castiel wasn't very shocked by this, he had suspected as such.

"Do you know anything about Sam Winchester?" His voice was full of rage, nails digging into the wall, plaster breaking off and falling to the floor. Castiel had to think quickly. If he told the truth, he would be forced to flee, his identity revealed, and he would never find Sam with their heightened security.

"I do not know of this Sam Winchester. I left Heaven many years ago, along with my brother Gabriel. I believe humans know him as Loki now. I myself have decided to wander, exploring the world and analyzing humans." His face was straight. He was a fantastic liar when he needed to be, but he only lied in the most dire situations.

Dean's biceps were still tight and he narrowed his eyes further, staring closely at Castiel. Eighty-seven. He had eighty-seven freckles on his face.

Suddenly Dean's face broke into a wide smile and he chuckled. "Loki is actually a rogue angel? Dude, that's hilarious." His eyes crinkled a bit when he laughed, and Castiel liked that.

"So you are a crossroads demon?" Castiel inquired, still pinned against the wall. He could easily escape, but he saw no reason. Perhaps he could use this time for information, get close to Dean in order to get to his brother. This could actually work out very well for him.

"Oh yeah, we're the best of the best. You're not gonna _kill_ me, are ya?" Dean's voice was flirty and teasing, something Castiel didn't exactly picked up on. Dean's right eye winced again. Castiel wondered if he had hurt it while choking somehow.

"I have no interest in unnecessarily killing other creatures." He was speaking honestly now. He really didn't want to murder people who didn't need to be murdered. He was only following orders.

"Good, because you're pretty hot." Dean leaned in closer, making Castiel's body quiver.

"I.. I assure you that the temperature in here is fairly comfortable." The other man rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, for living on Earth, you'd think you would know more about simple phrases and references." Dean smirked, leaning in even closer. Castiel's breath hitched. He hadn't even realized he was breathing, it was completely unnecessary for him. Dean's own breath was hot against Castiel's lips and he licked them nervously. He had never felt these sensations before and the entire thing was very confusing. Something twitched in between his legs and he blushed.

"Tell me, angel, are you a virgin?" Dean whispered this, his voice hoarse, eyes sparkling with hunger.

Castiel couldn't speak, he was too busy breathing in Dean. He nodded his head, perhaps harder than necessary, and clenched his fists at his side. His body was reacting in a way he was not used to whatsoever, but it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was very much enjoyable. His pants suddenly seemed too tight on him, and he felt hot. This must be what Dean was talking about.

Dean leaned impossibly close to him, lips hardly brushing against Castiel's.

"Well then," Dean breathed out, eyes going red once more, "Let not sin therefore reign in your mortal body, to make you obey its passions."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was nearly panting, eyes wide, staring at the demon directly in front of him.

Dean finally leaned in, connecting their lips gently. Cas's lips were chapped, and Dean traced his tongue around them, asking for entrance. Castiel clearly was clueless on what to do, but his lips parted slightly and Dean took his opportunity, flicking his tongue into the surprised angel's mouth, exploring every part of it. He pressed their lips together harder, willing a reaction from the inexperienced angel. Castiel raised his arms, digging his fingers into Dean's hair. Dean chuckled into Castiel's mouth and bit on his lower lip roughly, pulling slightly before bringing their lips together once more. He pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting them briefly. Dean grinned charmingly at the flustered man before him. Cas's face was red, his lips swollen slightly from the kiss. Complete confusion and a bit of lust was in his sexy blue eyes, and the entire scene made Dean's dick throb.

"First kiss, loverboy?" Dean mumbled. The angel nodded again with fervor, disheveling his hair even more. Dean grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, quickly sending out a text to Sam. "Get another room."

The angel was still pinned against the wall, one of Dean's arms still caging him in as he tossed his phone into the nearby chair.

He leaned in close, mouth barely pressed against Cas's neck. "Here's where the real fun starts. And I don't play easy." He breathed out, feeling Cas tense slightly as his hot breath hit his sensitive skin. Dean pressed his lips down onto Cas's neck, kissing and nibbling down on Cas's collarbone. Castiel didn't know what to make of this, but Dean could feel Cas's natural body instincts taking over. The angel above him mewled quietly as Dean moved back up, kissing on his jawbone and nibbling on his earlobe. Dean slowly rubbed his hand down Cas's chest, fingers hardly touching him as he scaled his way down to between Cas's legs. The older man (for now Dean was certain that Castiel was older than him) jumped at the sudden contact as Dean cupped the hardened bulge in Cas's pants. So the perfect little angel was enjoying this after all. Dean grinned into Cas's neck before he decided that the man had been babied enough. He bit roughly into Cas's skin, drawing blood and causing the man above him to gasp. Dean licked at the wound, enjoying the taste of metal, before it healed itself.

Dean had never done it with someone who could automatically heal as he could. This was going to be absolutely delicious.

"Listen here, little angel, I'm gonna need you to do something rather than stand there like a pole, okay?" Dean glared playfully at the raven-haired beauty still pinned against the wall. Cas's eyes were dark with what was definitely need, though Dean was sure Cas had no clue what exactly it was that he needed so badly, but he fully intended to show him.

"I do not know what to do." The man looked down, slightly ashamed. If Dean had any feelings, he'd probably feel really bad for the guy. That being said, he still felt a tug at his heart. It made him uncomfortable.

"Listen dude, you gotta stop over-thinking it. Let your body take control. Now, take off that dorky coat." Cas followed his commands, removing his trench coat and tossing it on the floor beside him. Dean growled in the back of his throat before diving his head back down to the angel's neck, biting it roughly once more, but he didn't stop this time. He bit on Cas's collarbone and kissed and licked at the salty skin. Castiel's body tensed and relaxed again as he attempted to let natural reactions take over. Dean's fingers worked to unbutton Cas's shirt as he continued to suck on the man's neck. When the angel's shirt was finally undone, leaving his pale white and smooth chest exposed, Dean began to bring his attention there, hungrily biting at any part of skin he could reach. Cas groaned above him, digging his nails into Dean's short dirty-blonde hair, pulling on it roughly. So Cas was a fast learner.

Dean sucked on one of Cas's nipples as Cas's hands strayed to other places, long nimble fingers running down Dean's back, grabbing his ass. Dean growled again, pulling Cas's legs up and wrapping them around his torso, lifting Cas off of the ground. He ground his hardened erection against Cas's roughly, moaning in unison with the other man. He spun around, throwing Cas into the other wall, cracking it in several places and making Castiel tighten his legs around Dean's waist. Dean removed Cas's shirt the rest of the way before tearing off his own, still grinding mercilessly into Castiel.

Cas wrapped his arms under Dean's armpits, wresting his hands on the top of Dean's smooth back before scratching down, breaking the skin open and leaving several bloody lines that healed almost immediately after. The pain radiated as pleasure to Dean, and he pushed himself closer to Cas, mashing their lips together and grabbing Cas's hips for better friction. He slammed Cas against another wall, this time making the painting nearby fall to the ground and shatter, and sank his teeth into Castiel's shoulder, making the man thrust forward with a loud groan. Dean worked to unbutton Cas's pants in frustration, hearing the angel sigh in relief as Dean was finally able to get them undone, Cas's rather large erection breaking out.

Dean flung Castiel onto the bed, breaking it's legs and making it hit the ground with a loud thud. He pulled Cas's pants and boxers completely off before making quick work of his own. They were completely naked now, except Cas still having his backwards tie on. Dean gripped it and pulled Cas up to him, kissing him hard, biting at Cas's lip until he could taste blood. He pushed Castiel back down and clawed down the angel's chest, making him gasp in pleasure.

-

Castiel was absolutely certain he had never felt this way before. Every single cell in him was screaming with lust and agony for some sort of release, most of it centered around the throbbing member between his legs. He dug his nails into the demon's thighs until they poured blood, allowing them to heal before repeating the process over and over. He was letting his instincts take over and it felt amazing. Dean twined his fingers into Castiel's hair and pulled roughly, sending another shock wave of pleasure through him and a pulse straight to his erection. Dean kissed and nipped at Cas's stomach and thighs, purposefully avoiding the area that Castiel wanted him to touch most. He made a choking noise from the back of his throat, ripping open the skin in Dean's shoulders.

"D-dean plea.. Please!" He had no idea what he was begging for, but he knew he needed something.

Dean looked up at him and grinned evilly, eyes going red, as if to tease Cas and remind him of the sin he was positive they were committing. 'I'm doing it to get closer to Sam' he thought to himself, but he knew it was a complete lie.

Dean kept eye contact with Castiel as he slowly licked up his member, making Cas gasp and thrust upward in pleasure. The feeling was amazing. He had thought everything else was good, but this was an entirely new sensation. He threaded his fingers into Dean's hair, arching his back as Dean continued to tongue his erection. He whimpered Enochian at nothing in particular, head pressed deeply into the pillow. Dean took his length in, sucking on it and nibbling occasionally.

He flicked his tongue over Cas's slit, bombarding the angel with wave after wave of ecstasy. He felt a heated pressure building up inside him, and scratched his fingers deeper into Dean's scalp, blood running down the demon's forehead.

Suddenly, his body tensed and he climaxed, writhing and thrusting up into Dean's mouth as he emptied himself. His entire body slacked and he fell back, breathing heavily.

Dean crawled cat-like back up to Castiel, beautiful green eyes wild, and rubbed his erection against Cas's thigh. "How was your first orgasm, loverboy?" He chuckled, staring down at the exhausted man.

Castiel huffed, looking up at the demon above him. "It was... incredible. Words cannot accurately describe the feeling."

"Good, because this is only the beginning." Dean leaned down, pulling at Cas's bottom lip with his teeth roughly. "Now, turn around, and bend over. Get your angel ass on your hands and knees." He paused for a second, considering an idea. "And.. show those pretty little wings of yours."

Castiel's eyes widened, panicking slightly. He had never shown any human his wings before, they were very personal to him. Then again, he had never done many of the things he had done tonight before, and Dean wasn't human. No, he was much worse. He was a demon! And Castiel was an angel! As he turned around, he thought about how very very wrong this entire situation was, but he was enjoying it too much to stop. _Oh, and it's for the sake of the mission_ he tried to convince himself once more. He took a deep breath before unfolding his wings from thin air.

-

Dean had his back turned to Castiel, rooting around in his bag for lubrication. If it was gonna be the angel's first time, he wanted to make it good. Wow, he sounded like a little pussy, but whatever. He was too horny to care or even think about this weird feeling that he felt in his heart.

He turned around, lube in hand, and his breath hitched at the sight in front of him.

It was stunning. As if the fact that there wasn't an extremely hot man bent over on his hands and knees, offering his virgin ass to him, there were wings.

They weren't like the wings he had, they were much bigger, spanning throughout a majority of the motel room. They seemed black at first, but colors, ever color in the rainbow, rippled through each feather continuously in a mesmerizing pattern. The feathers were flared out at the end, and Dean recognized the message his wings were sending to him; Come take me.

Dean stumbled over quickly, eyeing the wings closer. They looked soft, and Dean wanted to touch them. He leaned over Castiel's body, running a hand through them, causing the angel below him to shudder and moan loudly. Not only were they soft as fucking silk, apparently they were extremely sensitive, something neither of them had anticipated. Dean ran his hands through them again, causing Cas's arms to quiver as he mewled loudly. Dean ran his hands inward, massaging the tissue where his wings connected to his vessel. This caused Castiel to moan out Dean's name, and the sound went straight down to Dean's dick. He reached under Castiel's wings and felt a hard knot directly under each wing. He squeezed them experimentally and Castiel's arms gave out as he screamed in pleasure. Liquid squirted over Dean's hands and he pulled back quickly in shock.

He analyzed the thick liquid, sniffing it. It smelled of honeysuckles and lightning, with a hint of car oil. Suddenly it hit Dean. These were oil glands, apparently very sensitive oil glands. Demons didn't have them, they had a fine gloss that covered their wings.

Dean had a wicked idea and kicked the lube that he had laid at his side off of the bed. He knelt down and bit into Cas's ass cheek, once again breaking the skin and making the angel groan a low, needy groan.

"Get ready, my little angel." Dean cooed mockingly, pressing one oil-slicked finger on Cas's entrance. Castiel froze, muscles tensing. "Oh, relax dude. This is gonna be fucking awesome." He circled Cas's hole until he relaxed and slid a finger in slowly, working it in and out for a while before adding another. Cas's legs were shaking slightly and he was making unintelligible noises as Dean fingered and scissored him, taking his time to stretch the angel out. Finally, he was satisfied and pulled his fingers out, receiving a disappointed whimper from Cas. Dean bent over and squeezed on Cas's oil glands again, making Cas yell out loudly and more oil to spurt out, soaking Dean's hands and forearms. The smell was delicious and intoxicating, like all of Dean's favorite smells rolled into one. He rubbed it on his neglected and throbbing member thoroughly before pressing the head against Cas's opening. He entered slowly, listening to Cas pant in front of him. He had grown hard again.

Once all the way in, he only paused for a second, enjoying how tight and hot Castiel was around him, before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in as hard as he could. Castiel yelped out, ripping through the mattress with his fingers. Dean grinned and gripped onto Cas's wings, massaging them. "Mmm you like that, don't you?"

Cas merely whimpered, nodding more to himself than to Dean. Dean yanked on Cas's wings as he thrust into him more and was rewarded with a very sexy reaction. Dean was having a hard time controlling himself, but wanted to tease the angel, have him begging.

"Dean! Please move!" Castiel moaned, pressing his ass closer to Dean in an attempt to get friction. Dean chuckled and squeezed Cas's wings once more.

"Touch yourself." Dean growled roughly in a demanding voice, watching as Castiel reached down with one hand and began to rub himself uncertainly. Dean started pounding into him once more, slamming his erection into Castiel's prostate, making the older man yell and cry out in pleasure. Cas became more sure of his movements, rubbing himself fast and hard, squeezing his dick and thumbing his slit like Dean had with his tongue, as the demon plowed into him with no mercy. Every sense of his was on fire; he had never had sex, had _anything_, feel this amazing, and he knew he could not last much longer as he picked up the tempo, grinding hard into Cas. Luckily for him, Cas was new to this, and was soon cumming again, his hot seed spurting onto the bed below them. Dean gripped Cas's wings tighter, pulling them back like makeshift reins, making the already-orgasming man moan his name over and over, as if it were the only word he had ever known. That's all it took to send Dean over the edge, jerking his hips to cum as deep into Cas as he could, continuing to thrust through his orgasm and biting down on Cas's lower back hard.

He pulled out of Cas, collapsing beside him on the messy bed. They were covered in angel oil, dried blood and sweat, and Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel looked absolutely gorgeous, undone and completely disheveled.

"And that's how you lose your virginity the right way." Dean huffed out. Castiel giggled and Dean relaxed. "Dude, you can cuddle up to me and shit if you want."

Castiel timidly moved closer, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

Dean wasn't sure what it was, maybe the intoxicating smell of Cas's oil, or maybe the amazing lay he just got, but he really enjoyed having Castiel beside him.

And even though they didn't have to sleep, angel and demon stayed in each other's arms that night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 5:30 in the morning when the two men finally stirred from their pseudo-slumber.

Castiel sat up straight, staring intently at Dean as he lazily raised onto his elbows before stretching. "Good morning angel," Dean smirked playfully, surveying the room.

"Shit, this place is a mess." The walls were cracked in several places, broken glass littered the floor from the fallen picture, and oil and blood were smattered in various places.

"I can easily fix this." Cas's voice was casual as he snapped his fingers. Dean looked around the room again, eyes wide. Everything was cleaned, even the sheets were crisp and he was back into his clothes, as was Cas. Even though the oil was gone, but Dean could still smell the faint perfume of honeysuckle; he wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, that's fucking awesome!" Dean exclaimed, grinning widely. Castiel blushed, a small smile on his face. "Angel mojo rocks!"

"I assure you, it was no heavy task." He fiddled with his thumbs and Dean took a second to admire him; His wings were folded in now, but still visible, colors rippling through them, his hair was sex hair-a complete raven-colored mess, he had taut muscles and a slim figure, and then of course, there were those eyes. Dean's heart sped up a bit.

"I thought your wings would be white." Dean muttered without thinking. He watched as another pulse of colors ran through the midnight-black feathers.

"Angel wings are white at first, yes, but only for a few moments. We go through a ceremony of sorts, causing each of us to have wings that differ in color, depending on the time of which our wings finally break from our backs. I was born on a dark day of which a rare rainbow graced the sky, my wings absorbed this to become what they are." He looked down fondly at his wings. Dean figured they were probably the only one of their kind. "Gabriel possesses wings as golden as the sunrise."

Castiel's face lit up when he mentioned Gabriel, and Dean scooted closer. He was probably being too emotional, but he was desperately trying not to think about that. "You really care about him, huh?"

Castiel frowned, his brow furrowing. "I have not seen Gabriel in many years. He was trouble, but I miss him very much. He cared for me in a way that angels are rarely capable of doing. I..." He paused, as if considering whether he should tell the demon.

Dean reached out a hand, placing it gently on Cas's. "You can tell me, Cas."

Cas bit his lip, but seem encouraged. "I was the last angel created before God disappeared. Many of the angels... blame me for our father's disappearance. It has caused resentment towards me, and I cannot blame them." He looked down, obvious pain in his features, frown lines on his forehead.

Dean suddenly felt pissed at this, anger building inside of him. He sat up straight, body rigid. "That's fucking ridiculous! Just because a bum dad ditches you, it's YOUR fault? That's bullshit man, none of this is your fault!" He breathed heavy, then considered a thought. "Is that why you left with Gabriel?"

Cas's eyes widened, looking a little confused and shocked at this, then his features evened again. "Yes." He said simply, averting his eyes. Dean moved closer, connecting his lips to Cas's, who pushed back in a soft, chaste kiss. "I should go for now." He said, pulling back after a minute. "I have some business to attend to."

Dean nodded and with a soft flutter of wings, Castiel disappeared.

-

Castiel paced in the motel room, several states away from where the demon rested.

He was in too deep; these emotions he was feeling were foreign and strange. Now that he was away from Dean, he felt empty and sad.

He collapsed onto the bed, groaning as he thought about how lonely it was without Dean beside him. His mind wandered to the events that had taken place the night before and he felt himself harden. His fingers traced down his body, brushing over the places he had felt Dean's teeth only hours before. He made quick work of unbuttoning his pants, exposing his forming erection. He rubbed gently, gasping at his own unsure touch.

"D-dean." He whimpered, stroking himself faster, guilt-ridden pleasure shooting through his body. He sucked on the fingers of his other hand before moving them down, circling his opening while continuing to pump his hand faster, squeezing harder. He inserted a finger slowly, mind racing and reliving the night prior.

He stroked and fingered himself in time together, trying to get a feel for what felt good and where to place his hands. He wanted to be ready for his next time with Dean, which he was sure would happen.

Once again, he felt a heated pressure in his lower abdomen, building up as he sped up his pace. "Nngh." he moaned loudly, cum running down his hand as he orgasmed.

He panted, a slight frown appearing on his face. This would make his plan much more problematic.

-

"So, who did you have in here last night?" Sam stepped cautiously into the motel room they had preoccupied together before.

"Sammy, you won't believe it. It was a frikkin angel!" Sam tensed at this, body stiffening. "Oh! Oh, no no! Not the one hunting you. No, this guy ditched heaven thousands of years ago."

Sam raised an eyebrow, still skeptical. Dean snorted. "Hey, did you know Loki is actually an angel? Yeah, the dude left when Cas did. His name was Gabriel, I think." Sam chuckled at this, relaxing more as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Wow, that's kinda fucked up." Sam grinned.

"Haha yeah.." Dean itched at the back of his neck, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Dude, are you okay? You're movin' all weird." He snickered. "Maybe he gave you some kinda angel STD."

"Shut up! Castiel was a virgin, okay? And he would never be tainted that way!" Dean's face was red, and he wasn't sure why he was angry.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Dude, chill. It was a joke, okay? No need to freak out."

Dean huffed and threw his head into the pillow. "Yeah, sorry dude. I don't know what came over me. Hey, grab me a beer?"

Sam eyed him, one eyebrow cocked, as he tossed Dean a beer from the mini fridge. "This guy is really getting under your skin, huh?"

Dean grumbled, itching at his arm. "I dunno man, I just feel weird. Maybe it's just after-sex jitters or something." He squirmed. "Oh, crap. Hold on, I'm getting a deal." He disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the crossroads.

"Okay kid, what can I do ya-" He paused, looking around. A tall black man, aged and weary-looking, stood in front of him, gun in hand. "Fuck." Dean grumbled, looking down to see he was caught in a devil's trap.

"Hey there, name's Rufus." He flicked a bottle of holy water onto Dean, making him wince with pain at the burning drops landing on his face, sizzling. "I believe you know my friend Bobby."

Dean smirked. "Ah yes, Bobby. I remember the sound of his screams." He sneered, holding firm as Rufus drenched him with another fling of holy water.

"Well then, it's payback time." Rufus growled, throwing salt at Dean. Each grain burned into him, making him stifle a groan.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Dean momentarily and a deep scream was heard. Dean looked back up, the light fading, and saw Castiel standing in front of Rufus's dead body, eyes dark with rage and body shaking slightly. He bent down and scratched a break in the bond.

Without thinking, Dean rushed over to Cas, kissing him deeply, their tongues mingling together. Cas kissed him back angrily, lips hard against his before pulling back. "What were you thinking?!" Cas growled menacingly, eyes narrowing. "Do NOT do that again!"

"It wasn't on purpose." Dean muttered, nuzzling his face into Cas's neck. Suddenly, that itch he had was gone, and an emptiness he didn't know he felt was washed away.

Cas stood there with him for a while, holding him close and nuzzling one another softly. "I must go continue my studies." He whispered. "Do try to stay alive." He smiled sweetly at Dean before disappearing again.

The lonely itching feeling crashed down on Dean again and a small whimper escaped his lips. "What's wrong with me?" He wondered to himself aloud before returning to Sam to tell him of what had happened.

-

"Problems have arisen." Uriel stood before the council once more, grimacing.

"They have mated, and the oils stained upon the demon have marked him." Raphael's voice was lazy as he paced.

"Perhaps this issue can be solved without death after all. The bond an angel puts on his mate is strong and eternal. It is unbreakable, and this may lead to another solution being discovered for Sam Winchester. We must be patient, brothers." Zachariah was lounging as always, his voice calm and disinterested.

"The other angels will be angry. They will face hardships." Raphael sighed.

"We will not interfere. We will observe. I am sure that Castiel is capable of handling this odd turn of events." Uriel broke a small smile. "As humans say, love prevails."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean laid on the bed of a cheap motel somewhere in Maryland, rubbing his back against the bed in an attempt to relieve himself of the scratch that had consumed his body since Castiel had disappeared. Sam sat in the chair nearby, narrowing his eyes at Dean, forehead creased with worry.

Dean sat straight up, letting out a loud and frustrated sound between a growl and a yell, wiping the sweat off his brow. "What the fuck is going on!" He screamed out, scratching at his neck furiously and panting. He felt sick, as if he were frikkin dying all over again, his skin was paler and clammy, and he was getting really worried. Vessels aren't supposed to get sick like humans, and especially not like this. He hasn't even had a tickle in over a thousand years!

"Do we go to a... hospital?" Sam suggested, clearly confused and pained at seeing his brother like this.

"That's a terrible idea, Sam!" Dean snapped, digging his nails into his arms until they bled, healing only to be opened up again. He sighed, frowning as Sam looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just.. I feel like I'm dying!"

"I understand Dean. I just don't know what to do! I feel so helpless." He gave Dean a puppydog look, eyes wide and sad. Dean saw Sam's position and felt sympathy for him, until of course he felt another wave of nausea and fell back onto the bed, groaning.

"Maybe if you walk around?" Sam poked Dean's knee gently, making it itch even more. Dean leaned up on his elbows and scratched at it, a large frown on his face.

"I guess I can try." He got up slowly, working his way through the pain and stinging sensations hitting him. He wobbled slightly, eyes heavily lidded.

A soft flutter hit Dean's ears and suddenly lips wee ferociously on his, growls coming from the man in front of him's throat as he kissed Dean hard, hands grabbing at any part he could reach. Dean only needed a second to register before he was kissing Cas back, teeth biting roughly at him and hands pushing their faces closer together. The pain and the itching melted away instantaneously and he groaned in relief, not breaking lips with the angel in front of him.

"Umm." Sam cleared his throat, averting his eyes awkwardly as the two men kiss-fought in front of him. Dean broke away, gasping, his eyes glazed over with the bliss of being pain-free once more.

Castiel glanced over at Sam, turned away, and turned back, staring at him intently, eyes squinted, head tilted in that adorable way he has.

Sam squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. "Um hi. I'm Sam. You're.. Castiel, I'm assuming." Cas's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. He seemed to consider something before giving a curt nod and turning back to Dean.

"We need to talk." His voice was gruff, eyes intense. Dean turned his head to Sam, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh.. Oh! Right. I'll just..." he disappeared, leaving the older demon and angel alone.

"Dean, please sit down." Castiel's voice was restrained, his brow furrowed deeply. Dean complied, eyeing Cas suspiciously.

"I need you to listen carefully to what I say, and not 'freak out' as you say." Castiel twiddled with his thumbs, looking nervous.

"Just say it Cas!" Dean was nearly panicking now and was sure it had to do with the feelings he had lately.

Castiel bit his lip before talking fast, voice hoarse and raspy. "When you touched my oils for the first time, you activated an ancient angel mating ritual, coupled with the taking of my virginity. This process has bonded us for eternity and being separated is what's causing the extreme pain and sickness we have been feeling." He looked down as if he were ashamed. There was silence for a long time and Cas looked up at Dean, eyes pleading for Dean to say something, anything at all.

-

Dean looked as if he had just been shot, eyes wide and mouth gaping. His hands were dug into the bed, nails deep in the mattress. "Dean?" Castiel whispered, mouth dry. He had felt the symptoms, though had not immediately thought that the ritual was the cause. After some research, he had found that it was indeed that and had spent the day trying to find an acceptable way to break the news to Dean. Perhaps he chose wrong.

"Oh what the FUCK!" Dean yelled loudly, face contorting into a look of pure shock with a bit of rage.

"It was not my intention for this to transpire." Castiel frowned, trying to sort out these new emotions. He was accustomed to feeling nothing, but now he was being flooded with feelings and sensations he knew nothing about.

"Just... just don't talk to me for a while." Dean stood up abruptly, moving as far away as possible from Cas and sitting down, facing away and curling up.

Castiel waited there, sitting completely still and quiet. There was silence for a long while, neither man even breathing, until Dean finally stood up, about two hours later. He sat across from Cas, staring at him, face composed but eyes darker than usual. He seemed angry at Cas, and Castiel was not sure why. He had not wanted this to happen, he was being taken away from his mission. He had had Sam Winchester right there, he could have easily killed him. But he had not, he could not do that to Dean.

"We have entered the ritual, and are bonded for life. There is still more to do, to finish the bond. After that, we will no longer feel such pain to be separated." Castiel's voice was emotionless and simple.

"So, we're bonded for fucking life. That's real frikkin great. I've never even had a relationship, and now I'm bonded for life with my sworn frikkin enemy. Fuck!" Dean was clearly angry, but Castiel could tell he was not as upset as he seemed. The bond was strong, and Cas was sure that Dean felt he needed no one else. "Okay, what do we do for the damn ritual?"

"With angels, it involves a ritual with our wings. Seeing as you have wings, I assume it could be executed in a similar fashion. You will adopt some of my grace into your body, connecting us in a 'spiritual' sense." He looked away. He was uncomfortable with this part, afraid of what feelings Dean would see and give him in return.

Dean's eyes filled with panic at this. "What the Hell is grace?!" His voice was an octave higher than normal and it cracked on the last word. Castiel felt the urge to hold him tightly, though he was certain that could only worsen the situation.

"I believe it is the equivalent of a human soul for angels. It is what makes me an angel. Without it, I would fall and become human." Dean cocked his head at this, taking the information in.

"So what do we do in this ritual?"

-

"Copulation." Castiel's face was blank when he said this, and if Dean wasn't panicking, he would have laughed.

"So wing sex?" Dean smirked inwardly at this. At least the ritual was nice.

If Dean was being perfectly honest with himself, and he was desperately avoiding doing so, he didn't mind being bonded to Cas. The angel was just that, a perfect angel. He couldn't think of a better person to be bonded to, especially one that would live forever as he did. But it was completely taboo. A demon is literally the exact frikkin opposite of an angel. It's like some stupid Romeo and Juliet, and Dean hated that story.

Castiel fidgeted, a slight blush creeping up on him; Dean found it made him look even more beautiful. "To put it bluntly, yes I suppose it could be seen that way."

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Dean advanced on Cas and removed his shirt in one fluid motion, pressing his lips to the angel's shoulder in a barely-there kiss.

Cas moaned softly as he quickly removed Dean's shirt, leaning in close. "I'm going to make you scream, pizza boy." He growled, vibrations making Dean's ear tickle. Dean leaned back, staring at Cas incredulously.

"What did you just say?" His lips twitched up at the edges as he desperately tried not to laugh.

Castiel cocked his head the the side. "I... I have been doing research in the art of copulation through pornographic material. The phrase seemed to be rather common." His face flushed, though he was unabashed.

Dean snickered, resting his forehead on Cas's shoulder as his back shook with laughter. "Dean, I do not comprehend what is so entertaining about this situation to fill you with such mirth. Is that not the correct phrase?"

Dean looked back up into Castiel's confused eyes and smiled warmly. He was so frikkin adorable, how is it even possible? "No no, what you said is good. Just.. leave out the pizza boy part." Dean was suddenly very touched that Cas had gone through such trouble to try and please Dean. Castiel nodded, a small smile on his face. He looked genuinely happy to learn.

Dean leaned in, kissing Castiel's soft lips, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. "You are fucking cute." Dean mumbled, nuzzling Cas. "Listen, if we are going to be bonded together, then I promise to try to make this work. We are in this together forever, literally, accidentally or not. It's gonna be work, and holy Hell are we gonna face some hard times, but we don't really have a choice. I'm not at the point at loving you yet, but with time I could. With time, I think we could learn to really love each other and feel new emotions we've never felt before. It's you and me now, Cas."

Cas's face was shining with happiness and he looked perfect. "I agree completely Dean." There seemed to be something in Castiel's eyes that Dean couldn't identify, but he leaned in to kiss him anyways, soft and chaste.

"Okay, enough chick flick moments. Let's get down to the sex ritual."


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel smiled wryly and advanced on Dean, using his 'mojo' to make the rest of their clothes disappear and enjoying the look of shock that crossed Dean's face.

"Dammit you're awesome!" Dean grinned, looking over at the nicely-folded pile of clothing that was now in the corner.

"Shut up." Castiel growled, making Dean blush. Castiel was glad that Dean was enjoying this. Before he had thought to look into the mating ritual, Castiel had spent his time attempting to work a strange box in his hotel room. After a couple hours of failure, and help from an uncomfortable-looking manager, Castiel had managed to find a channel that showed 'BDSM Gay porn 24/7!'. He wasn't sure what the BDSM meant, but he watched it for several hours, studying it carefully and analyzing the speech, ignoring the growing pain in him, until Dean had been in trouble.

"Yes sir." Dean breathed out, playing along.

"Good boy. Now bend over for your daddy." Castiel said hoarsely, mimicking the voice he heard earlier.

Dean stood still, staring at Castiel with an odd look on his face. His lips seemed to be quivering.

"Okay, dude, how about you let me teach you the dialogue? The actions are fine, seriously. But dialogue in porn sucks, and that shit is gonna make me bust a gut before I get off." Dean chuckled gently, pulling Castiel close to him, sending little electric waves of pleasure through the angel's body as their bare skin rubbed together. "Just relax. You make sex into an ordeal." He gripped Castiel's chin gently and brought his face up to kiss him deeply, tongues intermingling lovingly.

The kiss lasted for what felt like an hour to Castiel until Dean finally pulled back. "So, wings are necessary for this thing huh? I suppose we better break em out."

Castiel nodded, materializing his black wings from nowhere, rainbow rippling through them as he ruffled his feathers. Dean stared at him, eyes wider, jaw slack for a few moments, making Castiel blush, until he finally shook his head and unfolded his own wings.

Now it was Castiel's turn to gape. He had never seen demon wings before, and he wasn't sure what he was expecting (possibly something similar to bat wings)but it wasn't what he got. Dean's wings were made of feathers, with a similar structure to Castiel's, only a little less than half as small and softer-looking. They were a deep dark brown at the point where they met his back, but lightened as they spread out, until they were a white-blonde at the tips. Castiel noticed that the middle of Dean's wings were the same color as his hair, that beautiful dirty-blonde color. Castiel noticed they were rather glossy-looking, as if covered in the clear nail polish he had seen in commercials. Dean's wings flared at the ends, enjoying the attention and Castiel's erection throbbed at this, his own wings spreading out instinctively to show how large and powerful they were.

-

A choked sound came from Dean's throat as he watched Cas display his dominance, his own wings folding towards him in invitation to come forward. Cas growled, biting Dean's neck roughly, blood splattering down his collarbone. Dean gripped Cas's ass tightly and nibbled on his earlobe. "So what now?" He breathed out softly, voice heavy with lust. Cas stepped back, rather unwillingly, and spread his wings out completely, feathers flaring and rippling with colors. He looked more angelic than Dean had ever seen any picture portray it.

The older man began to chant something quietly, body swaying ever-so-slightly as he walked towards Dean. Dean's wings seemed to move on their own, blonde tips moving to meet Cas's black, and gasped. Electric waves shot through his wings, spreading throughout his body and he was suddenly filled with a warmness, as if a light was shining inside of him. He stared at Cas's face, eyes wide with shock, and saw that Cas had his own eyes shut tightly, face deep in concentration as his mouth moved quickly, reciting some ancient Enochian ritual. The light spread through every part of Dean, to his very fingertips, filling him with happiness and warmth and a deep feeling of love.

Then the light began to recede, and the places it left felt empty and sad, until it concentrated into a small ball inside of Dean, right in the middle of him. Cas stopped chanting and opened his eyes, which shined with a bright white light before dying down to his normal blue.

Dean was dumbfounded, mouth completely open, mind not seeming to work. "I.. uh.. um.. I..."

Cas smiled brightly, holding onto Dean's hands. "What was that?" Dean choked out finally, voice much higher than it should be.

"That was my grace entering you. And a part of your soul entering me. For a demon, your soul is very beautiful Dean Winchester." His voice was simple and factual, eyes shining happily. Dean blushed slightly. He was becoming a total sissy.

"Wow. That was.. wow. So that little thing inside of me now is a part of your grace?" Cas nodded at this. "So.. like, can I send emotions at you?"

"Yes. All you must do is send your emotions towards the grace inside of you and I will feel them. I do not experience emotions as intensely as humans and demons do on my own, but through you I will experience them the same as everyone else." Cas looked excited and worried about this and Dean felt pity for him. He wondered how it must be to only feel a dull version of happiness or sadness. He concentrated hard on a thought that made him happy and sent the feeling towards the ball of light in him. He watched Cas intently as the angel's eyes lit up, face turning from shock to pure joy, smiling so wide his eyes crinkled.

"Dean I.. I'm so happy." Tears started to fall from Cas's eyes and Dean smiled, holding the man tightly. They were quiet for a while, resting the foreheads against each other.

"Can we have sex now?" Dean grinned at Cas, who nodded eagerly.

Dean kissed Cas deeply, biting his lip and tonguing him, making Cas moan as he ground his erection against Dean's thigh roughly.

"Tonight, you're my little bitch." Cas whispered into Dean's ear lovingly, making him whimper in pleasure. Dean would happily be Cas's bitch for eternity if it meant this. "Now bend over."

Dean obliged, presenting himself to Cas, flaring his wings out. He glanced back at them and noticed something was different. He stared at them closely, analyzing them. There were small streaks of deep black in them, and he was certain they had not been there before. He looked over at Cas's wings and smiled. The tips were now a white-blonde, contrasting beautifully against the midnight black. They truly belonged to each other. Castiel seemed to notice Dean's stares and followed them, seeing the change. Dean prodded at the light inside of him, sending his joy over to Cas and receiving a feeling of happy possessiveness back.

Cas used his mojo to lube up his fingers, not wanting to move from behind Dean and began circling a finger around the tight muscles of Dean's opening. Dean whimpered. He had never let a man take him from behind, he was much more for taking control. But suddenly he felt as if Cas should be the dominant one, and he liked it.

Cas pushed his finger in, making Dean gasp. He circled around, stroking Dean's velvety soft walls before inserting another finger, working them in and out as Dean panted, digging his nails into the bed. Cas grinned wickedly and began to stroke Dean's prostate with fast and rhythmic flicks of his fingers. Dean yelped out, sweat forming on his brow.

Cas leaned over, pressing his lips to Dean's ear, hot breath sending a little tingle of pleasure through him. "You like this, don't you? You could cum by just me doing this, huh? I don't even have to touch your dick." Dean whimpered, back tensing slightly. He was loving the new Cas very much.

"As a matter of fact, that's what's going to happen." Cas smirked and inserted a third finger, working his hand rapidly as he fingered Dean roughly. The demon whined loudly and pressed his ass closer to Cas. His hand twitched, wanting to rub his neglected member. Cas noticed this and growled. "You are not permitted to touch yourself, Dean Winchester." He was rewarded with more whimpering at this and pulled out his fingers, immediately replacing them with his mouth before Dean could complain. His tongue slipped into Dean's hole, circling around the soft and taut muscles. _Holy fuck that's good._ Dean thought, moaning Cas's name. He pushed the pleasurable feelings toward the grace, sharing it with Cas and the angel moaned into Dean's ass, growing even harder.

Dean's dick was leaking precome and he thrust into the empty air impatiently. Cas doubled his efforts, pushing his tongue deep into Dean and swirling it around, making the younger man groan. "C-Cas please.." Dean choked out, heat burning in his lower area.

Cas pulled away for a second, a thin trail of spit still connecting his tongue to Dean's opening. "Now you be a good boy and cum for me." He smacked Dean on the ass hard and brought his mouth back to Dean's opening.

Pressure built up in Dean until he came, untouched, hot spurts hitting the bed. He panted heavily, arms collapsing as he fell face-first into the bed. "You're evil." he mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

"I believe angels are the opposite of evil, Dean." Cas's voice was light and playful with a hint of lust.

"Mmmph shuddup."

"You don't get to order me around." Cas growled, biting Dean on the shoulder. "Now turn around and let me see that pretty face, hmm?"

"You were really sucky at this like an hour ago, what happened?" Dean gruffed out as he flipped over, staring up at Cas's face. He was beautiful, primal-looking, and his raven hair was a mess. His wings were folded around Dean, tickling his thighs. Dean spread his own wings out below him, exposing his sensitive undersides.

"As a celestial being, I must be a quick learner. And I may have learned some moves while taking a piece of your soul." Cas grinned. He dug his hands into Dean's wings, tugging gently and receiving a sharp moan in return. He stroked them, massaging the tissue closer to where the wings connected to Dean's shoulder blades where it was more sensitive, rubbing his thumbs in little circles.

"C-cas fuck me!" Deam yelled out, voice rough. Cas growled and lined up his lubed cock before thrusting deep into Dean in one motion. The demon let out a yelp of pain and pleasure. "Fuck." He breathed out.

"You're so fucking tight." Cas groaned, thrusting into him again. He leaned down and kissed Dean deeply, lips smashing against each other in a passionate mingling of tongues and sweat.

Cas gripped Dean's hips, wings spreading out behind him, white tips flared, and slammed into the younger man's ass, pounding his prostate as hard as he could, faster than should be humanly possible. Being demon and angel, they were able to move quicker, turning into a blur of thrusts and feathers. Dean grinned at the thought and his amused chuckle quickly turned into a moan as Cas hit the perfect spot. "Oh God, right there, right fucking there!" He screamed. Cas sped up, hitting that spot mercilessly, making Dean's body spazz in pleasure with post-orgasm sensitivity.

Dean scratched down Cas's back, cutting into him and making Cas moan. Dean opened up the barrier to the light completely, allowing Cas to feel himself thrusting into him, and Cas did the same. It was odd, but in the best way possible. Cas thrust himself in as deep as possible as he came, grunting in pleasure and digging his nails into Dean's wings.

Cas fell over, wings folding into his back, as he breathed heavily. Dean curled up next to him, kissing his chest softly.

Castiel turned and stared down lovingly at Dean, running a thumb gently over the younger man's freckles.

"We are now completely mated for eternity."

And Dean loved it.

-

Sam sat at the bar, downing another shot. He had spent the night burning down a church across the country to fill the hours of boredom, unwilling to retire to a hotel room just yet. He thought about the angel out there hunting him and frowned. He accepted that he was not going to survive this, and was now worried about his brother. What if they came after him next? That was his family and he was gonna try his damnedest to make sure Dean was okay before he got killed off. He'd done it before.

"Hey Sammy!" Sam heard a cheery voice behind him and turned, trying not to look as miserable as he felt.

"Oh hey, Britney, what's going on?" He smiled halfheartedly at the demon walking towards him.

"Oh just giving the new girl the low-down, I figured I'd stop by." She gestured at a shy-looking woman with long black hair, fair skin, and blue-green eyes. "Her name's Sarah, she's a new worker of mine. She recently cashed in the deal she made ten years back to keep her mom alive. I figured you had some stuff in common."

Sam perked up, staring at the beautiful girl dumbly. "H-hi, I'm Sam."

"I got that much." She grumbled, extending her hand uncertainly. Sam took it in his much larger ones, shaking it gently. Her skin was soft, Sam thought idly.

"Oh, right." He blushed softly. "Um, I'm a top crossroads demon, which I'm sure you're familiar with." She nodded, grimacing slightly. "We're not all bad, y'know." He smiled slightly.

"That's the thing about little Sarah here." Britney drawled out, slinging her arm around the young demon. "Sarah here has pledged to use her new supernatural ability for good. She wants to 'better the world'. I told her you and you're brother were two of the baddest demons I knew. By the way, I saw the burnt church in Oregon, very nice."

Sam had never wanted to disappear more than that moment. Sarah gave him a look of disgust and he frowned. "Oh.. um.. yeah." He finished lamely, feeling very ashamed.

"I thought I'd give you two some time alone, maybe you can convert her." She winked before disappearing, leaving the two alone.

"It's not going to work. I won't become like you." Her voice was full of malice and Sam cringed.

"I.. um. Hold on, let's go somewhere more private, hm?" He brought them to a hill in West Virginia, a place he visited often when he needed time alone. Sarah scooted away from him on the rock they were now sitting on, frowning.

"I'm not as bad as I sound, I swear." Sam pleaded slightly, moving a bit closer.

"Really? Because it sounds pretty damn bad." She growled. There was silence except for the sounds of the forest behind them. Sam looked out over the ridge, hills as far as he could see.

"I guess we got lost." He whispered, almost hoping she wouldn't hear. She cocked her head towards him, still frowning.

He looked down at his large hands, keeping quiet. She continued to stare, apparently analyzing what she saw. "Later, Sam." She breathed out before disappearing in a soft flutter of feathers. He continued to sit there alone now, looking up at the stars, thinking of the young new demon who was dedicating her abilities to help the human race.

Sam Winchester was officially smitten with a girl who hated him.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck." Cas breathed out, staring at the television. Dean and him were lazing on the bed, Dean playing with the other man's hair when Cas had glanced at the tv left on and gasped.

Dean sat up quickly, staring surprised at Cas. He wasn't used to the innocent little angel freely cursing. But then again, there was a part of Dean in him now.

"What? What is it?" Dean stared at the tv, only to see a Pepsi commercial airing. The song "Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)" was playing, and the Pepsi Max and Coke Zero man were fighting, attempting to build the best tower out of 12-packs. Dean had seen this commercial tons of times, and kinda enjoyed the humor.

"I-it's Gabriel!" Cas exclaimed, scooting closer to the tv to analyze the Pepsi Max guy.

"Like, the fucking archangel Gabriel?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"Yes, that is my elder brother Gabriel in this television!" Cas cried out, eyes wide with wonder.

Dean burst out laughing, falling onto the bed and clutching at his sides. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me! All-powerful, and he's in a fucking Pepsi ad!" He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes at sat up, still chuckling at Cas.

But Cas hadn't moved. He was sitting only inches away from the television, hand placed gently on the screen where his brother's face had been only minutes before.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was soft now as he tapped Cas on the shoulder. The angel turned around, eyes brimming with tears.

"Cas, baby." Dean frowned, holding Cas close to him. Cas curled up in his lap, face pressed into the demon's chest.

"I miss him so much." Cas choked out, voice muffled by Dean's shirt. Dean stroked his hair, sadness filling him. He could only imagine being separated from Sam for that long.

"Shh shh, it's okay baby, I know." He sent soothing and calm feelings through the grace, halting the tears from Cas's eyes. Dean grabbed Cas by the chin lightly and moved the angel's head to face him, planting a soft chaste kiss against his lips. "Hey! Why don't we go visit him, hmm? Nothing is keeping you from seeing him. Plus, as your new husband, I think I deserve to meet your family!" Dean grinned, earning a small smile from Cas.

"I.. I suppose I could make preparations for that." Cas said, voice small like a child's.

"Great! We can go tomorrow, if he's not too busy with Pepsi." Dean smirked, winking at Cas. Cas curled up closer to him, nuzzling him.

The door opened and Sam walked in rather glumly, stopping as he saw the scene in front of him. "Um. What?"

Cas and Dean broke apart, Dean standing up quickly. He threw his arm around Cas's shoulder and smiled a big goofy smile. "Hey Sammy! We're married! Meet your new brother-in-law."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked as if a truck had just hit him hard. "What the fuck Dean?! I'm gone for like a fucking day and you get hitched to an angel? What the hell did I miss?!"

"Samuel, you may want to sit down." Cas frowned, staring intently at the younger demon. Sam sat down on the edge of his bed with a loud huff, staring at Dean expectantly with a huge bitchface on.

"Well, it's really not all that hard to explain, but I feel it'll be a lot funnier if I let Cas do it." Dean chuckled, gesturing towards the awkward-looking angel.

Cas shook his head quickly, eyes wide as saucers. "C'mon baby, you got this." Dean encouraged, nudging him. Dean realized he was getting nicer, and it slightly frustrated him. He's a frikkin badass! Baddest of the crossroad demons, terror of virgins and the devout! It must be the grace in him.

Cas cleared his throat unnecessarily. "You're brother and I, as I'm sure you know, copulated. Being my first time, and him getting my oils upon his skin," Sam blanched at this, confused and grossed out at the mention of oils. Dean grinned wider, thoroughly enjoying this. Cas continued, "We began an ancient angel mating ritual, causing the pain and illness we felt when separated. Tonight we completed this ritual, making us mates for life."

Sam just looked at him for a while, absorbing all of this in. He then looked at Dean, who was staring affectionately at Cas.

"Well.. ah.. Congrats man!" Sam smiled awkwardly, picking up Dean in a hug in his massive arms.

"Sam you're crushing me!" Dean gasped jokingly, patting Sam on the back. "Thanks man. This is... This is good." He glanced happily at Cas, who tilted his head back in a loving manner.

Sam walked over to Cas, staring at him intently until the angel fidgeted. Sam took Cas into a big hug, surprising both Cas and Dean. "Y'know if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you." Sam joked, eyes warm.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone, Samuel." Cas said this more sincere than necessary as he looked at Sam.

"That's.. er.. good." Sam said awkwardly.

"If you will excuse me, I must make preparations for tomorrow." Cas said politely, leaning over to kiss Dean before disappearing.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Sam inquired.

"Dude, you are not gonna believe this. I'm going to meet his brother Gabriel. Oh, shit! Pull up YouTube, you gotta see this commercial!"

-

Castiel appeared in an extravagant mansion, walls covered in art and beautiful expensive furniture everywhere. After some searching, he had finally found the whereabouts of his brother, and was extremely nervous.

He quietly walked through the house, passing a kitchen filled with sweets and rooms filled with odd electronic devices that Castiel had never seen. Finally, he came to the door of what was clearly a bedroom. He opened it timidly, peering inside.

Gabriel was on his bed, surrounded by four very attractive women in their underwear, laughing and joking.

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Gabriel to whip around. His eyes went wide, shocked and awed to see the man in his doorway.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to reschedule this, okay?" Gabriel grinned at the women as they aww'ed in disappointment. "I know ladies, but that man over there is my brother."

Gabriel walked out, slinging his arm around Castiel as he passed him. "Let's go to my study, shall we?" Gabriel said, voice sarcastic. Gabriel led him there as Castiel stared at him. Gabriel had long hair, nearly as long as Sam's, and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Cassy, long time no see." Gabriel said, sitting in the big chair of the study. Castiel politely sat across from him, folding his hands on the desk.

"Gabriel, I have missed you very much." Castiel lowered his head, trying to compose himself. Seeing Gabriel had broken his heart more than he liked. He sent these feelings towards Dean, hoping to make himself feel better and was greeted with a feeling of comfort. "You.. you left me."

Gabriel's usual grin faltered as he looked at his younger brother, the pain evident in his blue eyes. He went around the desk and took Castiel in a big hug. "I'm so sorry Cassy. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't take them, but I never wanted to hurt you." He kissed Castiel on the forehead, a frown on his usual happy face.

"I..." Castiel paused, bringing himself together. "I have come here to ask you a favor, Gabriel."

"I'm all ears, bro." Gabriel sat back down, making ears appear all over his face. "Get it? All ears!" He chuckled to himself before bringing his face back together.

"Erm yes, amusing. I am in a rather large predicament Gabriel."

"I'd say! You're not in Heaven, I'm surprised."

"The Elders sent me on a mission to destroy the demon Sam Winchester. However..." He fidgeted, making Gabriel lean in closer, face resting in his hand. "However, I have mated for eternity with his brother Dean. I cannot kill Sam now. Dean and Sam know nothing of what I was sent here to do. They believe I left Heaven with you. My.. husband, as he puts it.. wants to meet you tomorrow." Castiel rushed this out, face turning a deep red.

Gabriel mock-gasped. "Cassy you dirty boy! Mating for life? And with a demon no less! I have never been prouder of you man!" He grinned wickedly, eyeing his brother with a new respect.

"Gabriel this entire situation is very stressing. I am happy with Dean, and I do not want him to know that I was the angel sent to kill his brother, the most important person to him in the world."

Gabriel nodded sympathetically. "Okay, I get that. So, I get to meet the husband tomorrow, huh? I'll go along with your little charade, but I'm still gonna tease him like crazy. I had no clue you were into the men, Cas." Gabriel winked at him, now eating an ice cream cone he had made appear from nowhere.

"I.. I believe I am gay, Gabriel." Cas blushed deeply, averting his eyes.

"No shame, man! I personally enjoy the ladies. Wow, I can't believe little virgin Cassy is _mated_. Hey, how's the sex?" Gabriel grinned at Castiel's shocked look.

"Gabriel! That is personal information!" He spluttered, face extremely heated now with embarrassment.

"C'mon, whose the alpha?" Gabriel's face had a wide grin on it, prodding his younger brother for information.

"I believe I am." Castiel whispered, staring intently at his folded hands.

"Look at you, Cassy! You're just full of delicious surprises today! Is it mellow or totally crazy?"

"It is rather wild." Castiel muttered, hardly audible.

"Whoo!" Gabriel wolf whistled.

"I will see you tomorrow then, say at 2?"

"Sounds good to me! And Cas?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"I've missed you too."

Castiel stared at Gabriel's now-solemn face, nodded softly with understanding, and disappeared.

-

The rest of the day had passed uneventful, the three men relaxing in the hotel room, occasionally going out for something to eat, though unnecessary. Dean had been extremely happy to find that Cas loved burgers as much as he did, if not more.

Then it was the next day, and time to meet Gabriel. Sam had gone off, mumbling something about important business. Dean was much too stressed to notice. He wouldn't admit it, but he really wanted to make a good impression on Cas's family.

At 1:45 Cas gripped Dean tightly and transferred them to the front door of a huge ass mansion.

"Fucking Hell, this is awesome!" Dean stared at the mansion in awe, admiring it. He reached down and twined his fingers into Cas's, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze.

"This is gonna be great, I know it." Dean whispered to Cas, kissing him gently before the door opened.

A smug man stood there, about the same height as Dean, with long light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked as if he would be the pranking and mischievous type and he was sucking on a lollipop.

"Hey bro! Boytoy." He grinned over at Dean who huffed.

"Gabriel, this is my mate, Dean Winchester." Cas said, his forehead creasing.

"It's nice to meet you Dean-O." He extended a hand, and Dean shook it grumpily.

"It's Dean."

"Whatever you say, Dean-O." Gabriel grinned, unphased.

They entered and Gabriel lead them to the kitchen, Dean eyeing the house in amazement behind him. The kitchen was filled with food, mostly baked goods and candy. Dean thought that it was lucky angels couldn't be diabetic or gain weight, or Gabriel would be fucked.

"So here ya go, I prepared a nice little meal for us." He drawled, waving a hand at the food. There was everything Dean could imagine. Fuck there was every meat possible! His mouth watered as he looked over at a tray of burgers.

"I know we don't eat, but I personally enjoy it." He glanced over at Dean. "Considering that you're drooling, I'd say you do too." He grinned. "Go on then, help yourself."

Dean needed no more invitation as he dove towards the plate, grabbing a burger and taking a big bite, a low appreciative moan escaping his throat.

Cas stood still, blushing at the sight as Gabriel smirked at him. "Um, Dean." He poked Dean lightly, who opened his eyes to stare at Cas.

"Cas, it's a burger. A damn good burger. Now get yourself one and chill." He smiled at Cas, who reached over to grab a burger, taking a large bite out of it. His face turned blissful at the taste.

"You sure you're the dominant one, Cas?" Gabriel asked, his face sarcastic. Cas blushed even deeper, averting his eyes from Dean.

Dean choked on his burger, coughing and hacking. "Y-you told him?!" He gasped out angrily.

"He is my brother Dean, and he is rather persuasive." Cas looked down, ashamed slightly.

Dean grumbled to himself, taking another bite of his burger. Gabriel was chuckling in the corner.

The rest of the day went pretty well, despite a few supernatural pranks set on Dean by Gabriel. There was a lot of chatting and Gabriel told Dean stories of Cas's youth. Dean laughed loudly as Gabriel recounted Cas's first attempt at flying. Gabriel had had to put a leash on him to keep him from flying away completely in a very reckless manner.

"Oh oh! One time," Gabriel recounted. "He got stuck in a tree, and we couldn't get him to come down! He just sat in the tree for three days straight until I could finally lure him down." Gabriel chuckled at this.

"There are trees in Heaven?" Dean inquired, interested by this information. He had pictured fluffy white clouds and shit like that. Then again, Hell wasn't all that hot.

"Heaven looks different for everyone, the way they want it to look. I enjoy a forest I once stumbled upon with a pond as blue as the sky in the center, surrounded by flowers and blackberry bushes. It calms me." He blushed.

Dean squeezed his hand at this, gaining kissy sounds from Gabriel.

Overall, it was a fantastic day and Dean really enjoyed himself.

When they retired to the motel room that night, Dean was happy to see how much Castiel was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile with Sam..**

Sam walked away from the hotel, a frown on his face, creasing his forehead. He was happy for his brother, of course, but he had one person on his mind that he just couldn't stop thinking about.

Sarah was so pure and kind for a demon, and it amazed him. He couldn't remember a time when he had been a good person, and it made his heart ache. He walked faster, the sun beating down on him. It was a beautiful day, a day that would usually be spent with Dean and him terrorizing the innocent. Considering Dean was now hitched to an angel, he was sure those days were gone; he honestly wasn't too upset by this. Hell, maybe it would stop the hit-man (well, woman) coming to get him.

He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling a soft pressure push against him as he disappeared to reappear in what seemed to be an... orphanage?

Sam furrowed his brow, looking around in confusion. He had meant to go to Sarah, in hopes of talking to her.

The sound of children's laughter could be heard from a door down the hallway and Sam shuddered uncomfortably. They were much too happy for his taste, and he hated the innocence of those little brats.

He walked towards the sound though, in hopes of finding Sarah.

She was there, sitting criss-cross on the floor with a wide smile on her face, surrounded by happy children as she told a grande story of a princess and her brave prince. Sam watched from the doorway, admiring how her hands moved gracefully in the air while she talked, emphasizing how large the dragon was. Her wavy black hair swished back and forth, glistening in the sunlight cascading in from the window. He stared at her, taking in the dimples that appeared when she laughed and the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke of the princess kissing her prince.

She finished her story, the kids giggling and yelling loudly, spreading out to go play. One came up to Sam, staring inquisitively, and he snarled.

"Scram, kid." He growled at the young girl, who ran away whimpering. Luckily, Sarah had not turned yet; When she finally noticed him, he gave her his most charming smile. She grimaced at him, turning to walk away to a small empty classroom off to the side.

"Great start, Sam." He muttered under his breath, carefully avoiding the disgusting little brats littering the floor as he rushed towards her.

He gently closed the door behind him as he entered the small, empty classroom. The walls were spattered with inspirational bullshit in pretty colors, and Sam choked back a gag as he saw the hand-painted 'art' done by the orphans.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked coldly, staring him down.

"W-well, you said later. This is later. I thought maybe we could talk?" Any confidence that Sam had was rapidly depleting.

She analyzed him as if sizing him up, then relaxed with a small smirk.

"Fine, but only if you help me complete my volunteer hours for the day with the orphans."

Sam groaned despite himself, frowning at the thought of dealing with those snotty little things. There's a reason they're orphans after all.

She headed towards the door slowly, looking over her shoulder at Sam, sarcasm in her voice. "Buuuut if you don't want to talk..."

"Fine! I'll do it." Sam grumbled, holding back his disgust.

"Good. Now c'mon, it's snack time." She opened the door, smiling widely as she rushed over to a couple girls, letting them put their sticky fingers in her hair. Sam flinched.

How could someone so beautiful also be so amazing? Sam didn't understand it. He felt more evil than ever, and he hated it. He wanted to be good, honestly, but when he looked at the kids he had an urge to force them to kill one another in death matches, as him and Dean had done on several Christmases.

A little boy, only four years old, hobbled up to Sam, hazel eyes wide and curly ginger hair framing his small face.

"You're tall." He said simply, never looking away from Sam. Hell, the kid wasn't even blinking.

"Err.. yeah." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"That's cool." The kid spoke again, continuing to stare. Sam went to walk away, but the kid followed.

"Umm.. Can I help you?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at the child.

"My name's Dean." The young boy stated.

Sam raised his other eyebrow. "Of all the fucking coincidences..." He muttered to himself.

"Y'know you're not s'posed to say that word." Little Dean's eyes widened a bit more.

"Yeah, well, I'm an adult. I can do what I want." Sam turned away again, walking over to the small 'library' (filled with picture books) the kids had. Little Dean (as Sam was going to refer to him as) followed, just one step behind, never breaking gaze with Sam's head.

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"You're hair is long. That's girly."

Sam's face turned a bit red in frustration. "Guys can have long hair too." He snapped. A woman came out then, pushing a cart with milk cartons and cookies.

"Can you get me snack?" Little Dean asked Sam, cocking his head to the side.

"Fine." Sam grumbled, leaving and returning with a milk and three cookies. The kid took them, nibbling on a cookie as he continued to stare at Sam.

"So what's with the staring thing you got going on here?" Sam asked, fidgeting once more.

"Wanna cookie?" The boy handed one out to Sam.

"Um.. sure." Sam took the cookie awkwardly, taking a bite out of it.

"Your eyes are funny." Little Dean said. "They're not normal."

Sam snapped his head to attention at this. He was certain that he was using his vessel's normal eyes at the moment.

"Sarah has weird eyes too. Is she your sister?" The boy said, unphased.

Sam bit into the cookie nervously. "Something like that." Kids are frikkin creepy.

"Oh." The boy paused to take a sip of milk. "Will you read me a story?"

"What? No!" Goddamn this kid.

Little Dean stared at Sam intently, lip puffing out a bit in a small pout. There was silence for several long, awkward moments.

"Ugh fine! Pick a book." The boy smiled widely then wandered over to the bookshelf, finally breaking gaze with Sam. He came back with a book "The Ugly Duckling". Sam grimaced at the cover with cute little yellow ducks on it. He had never heard of this book, but he hated it already.

He sighed as the boy curled up next to Sam, who was resting in a bean bag in the corner.

Sam opened the book and read "Once upon a time down on an old farm, lived a duck family, and Mother Duck had been sitting on a clutch of new eggs."

The boy cuddled closer to Sam, and Sam leaned into the innocent warmth slightly.

He continued to read, actually enjoying the story (though he wouldn't admit it). He read even after Little Dean had fallen asleep on him.

"'We don't know anyone as ugly as you.' The ugly duckling did not lose heart, however, and kept on making inquiries." Sam read, frowning at the young ducklings treatment. The duckling was like him in many ways, and it made him uncomfortable.

"'Look at that young swan! He's the finest of them all!' And he almost burst with happiness." Sam finished, a small smile on his face. Little Dean was snoring softly, head curled on Sam's chest. Sam laid back his head and drifted off also. Hell, maybe not all orphans are bad.

Sam started an hour later, Little Dean nowhere to be seen. Sarah was standing over him, a warm smile on her face.

"Where are the kids?" Sam looked around, rubbing his stiff neck. Sleeping on a bean bag was a bad idea.

"They went to their rooms for nap time about twenty minutes ago." Sarah said, bending down to pick up several toys, throwing them into the toybox.

"You could've told me." Sam blushed slightly.

"You seemed peaceful. How do you that, that fake sleeping thing?" She inquired.

"Oh, just lots of practice. I kinda just wipe my mind and daze off. It's pretty close to sleep, except you don't dream." He shrugged, helping to clean up the play area.

"Man, I miss sleep." She frowned.

"Yeah. You get used to it, I guess."

"I don't want to. It reminds me that I was a human, with a life and I cared. I still care, and I always will. You've forgotten that feeling, Sam Winchester." She eyed him, walking closer.

"I could remember." His forehead creased, and he thought of the feel of Little Dean on his chest.

"I think you can too. There's good in you Sam." She twined her fingers into his, smiling at him. He felt himself start to slowly lean in, drawn forward by her beautiful eyes. She leaned back, breaking away.

"So, Britney said that we have something in common last time I saw you. What did she mean?" She inquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

Sam shook his head softly, snapping back into himself. "Oh, um. Just the way we became demons."

She sat in a small plastic chair at a round table. "Ooh story time!" She grinned, patting the chair beside her. Sam sat down, his giant limbs looking even bigger in the minuscule colorful seat. Sarah laughed, her lovely dimples lighting up her face.

"Well. Firstly, I'm over a thousand years old. I was born in the year 987 in what is now England. Things were so much different then, it's startling. And people were much more superstitious. Well, our mother was dying of typhus. Our father had abandoned us at birth, so she was all Dean and I had. I was thirteen at the time, and I was really into reading. I knew a lot about lore. So, I made a deal. I got ten years, my mom got a clean bill of health." He paused, sighing deeply.

"Dean, being protective as he is, freaked out on me when he found out. He turned to witchcraft in an attempt to save me, using dark magic. Of course, it didn't work. They came for me and took me, and Dean followed after a few months. He was killed in a drunken fight, and went straight to Hell. We spent a century being tortured, until we were finally made the torturers. We popped up occasionally, studying the art and history making itself, but when we finally left Hell for good, a new country was forming: America. We came over with the pilgrims, happily raking down savages. Then we just kinda blended in, took our old names, kept these vessels. Lived on and moved up the ranks."

"That's really incredible. You are old as fuck." She grinned at Sam, who smirked back.

"That's right, little girl." Sam teased. She punched him on the arm gently.

"I can see how you could lose yourself among all of that." She whispered, face suddenly solemn. "But you can find yourself again, Sam. You can be that kid that threw away his life to help his mother. I believe it." And with that, she disappeared.

Sam went to leave the orphanage, passing by the male sleeping quarters. He paused and searched for the boy, finding him quickly. He brushed the ginger hair out of Little Dean's face, a small smile on his lips.

Maybe, one day, Sam would want a kid after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was resting beside Castiel when he suddenly began to feel weird. His body felt hot and he began to sweat. He turned over, trying to get comfortable but he was so fucking _horny_ he couldn't take it. He whimpered quietly, alerting Cas to him.

"Dean, what is wrong?" Cas sat up in alarm, looking down on him. He was now soaked in sweat and felt as if he were in a sauna. He sat up as well, peeling his shirt off of him.

"Cas, fuck me." He growled, advancing swiftly on the angel. He smashed their lips together in a frantic and needy kiss, taking the older man by surprise. Cas disappeared, reappearing several feet away.

"Though I do not oppose to such an action, your sudden urgency alarms me." Cas said calmly, face red with lust. Dean tore off his clothes, fabric scattering everywhere, and turned around on his hands and knees, exposing his ass to his partner.

"Take me, Cas. Please, Castiel!" Dean was on fire, erection firm against his belly. He heard Castiel groan behind him and smirked. Dean didn't use Cas's full name often, but when he did Cas found it extremely sexy. He felt Cas behind him, grabbing his ass roughly, trying to keep himself contained. "Give in to me, my love." He whispered seductively and he felt Cas's grip tighten.

"D-dean, something is c-clearly wrong with you." His voice was a whimper and it made Dean's dick twitch. He spread his legs further, offering his hole to his mate. Castiel dove his head in, giving Dean's opening a firm lick.

Dean moaned, pushing himself closer to Cas. The angel pulled back quickly, attempting to regain control once more. "Dean, something is not right."

-

"Yeah, you're not inside me." Dean growled, making Cas groan again. Castiel backed up until he was against the wall, eyeing his submissive partner. He closed his eyes, hoping to be able to think more clearly. Understanding hit him.

"Dean! I know what is wrong!" He pulled out his phone, ignoring the whimpers coming from the demon.

"Sam, we are experiencing a problem... No, no. Please do not come here." He glanced over at Dean. "I believe now that your brother has a part of my grace inside of him, he is experiencing the time that humans refer to as "heat". It is something angels go through for one week out of the year, starting after mating."

"Wait, angels have heat? Ew. Can he get... pregnant?" Sam questioned on the other side of the phone.

"I am not certain. I do not believe two males have ever mated before, at least not while one is experiencing heat." Castiel threw another worried glance at Dean, who was now fingering himself on the bed. Cas looked down, lust filling him.

"So.. what do we do?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"I suppose all I can do is keep him away from anyone for this week and handle him myself."

"Ew. Again. Okay, I'm gonna go.. anywhere else. Call me when this thing is over." Sam hung up and Castiel threw his phone into the nearby chair, turning towards his mate with primal need.

"My little submissive mate, acting like a little whore for me, I see." He growled out, making Dean whimper. "You like when I stare at you, all exposed for me, don't you?" Dean nodded frantically, head lowered.

Castiel leaned over Dean, putting his mouth right to the demon's ear. "You're my little bitch."

-

Dean whimpered loudly at this, digging his fingernails into the bed. A small part of him thought how normally, he would likely be irritated at being so submissive, but it was overridden by the extreme urge to please his dominant mate and to be relieved as well.

"P-please." He whined out, entire body shaking and dripping with sweat.

"You're so fucking sexy, you little slut." Cas grinned, pressing his finger to Dean's hole. "So wet and tight, all for me." Cas slid his finger in, stroking Dean's inner walls and making the demon mewl.

Cas prepped Dean quickly, and Dean could feel the urgency in his mate. Soon, the angel was lining himself up, entering his partner smoothly and thrusting in hard. Dean yelped out, cumming onto the bed. He was shocked by how quickly he had came, hot spurts hitting the dark sheets in streaks.

"So eager, I see." Castiel mused, slamming into Dean again. Dean moaned loudly, still feeling his orgasm as Cas hit his prostate over and over. He felt himself grow hard again and groaned, reaching down to rub himself.

"No. You're going to cum untouched like the horny little bitch you are." Dean whimpered, bringing his hand back up.

"Y-yes sir." He gasped out, cumming again only a couple minutes later. He began to think that being in heat was actually pretty fucking fantastic.

This process continued several more times until Cas finally thrust into Dean as hard as he could, emptying himself into his mate's ass. He collapsed on top of him, kissing his sweaty back.

"Again?" Dean asked, breathing heavily.

This was going to be a very long week.

-

One week of sex-filled escapades later, Dean was starting to feel much better. His body cooled down, and he began to feel rather sore.

"Ugh, what the fuck." He groaned, cuddling up to a satisfied-looking Castiel.

"I tried to let you know. But you insisted upon showing me your lovely submissive side." Cas grinned down at him, receiving a playful scowl from Dean.

"You didn't think to warn me about the whole thing?" He grumbled.

"I didn't know; you are a demon. I did not realize that it would affect you in the way an angel is effected. Also we are both of the male gender."

"Yeah, I guess. Fuck, that was insane though."

"Most definitely." They exchanged smirks.

"I feel weird." Dean said suddenly, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Cas sat up, holding Dean's hand.

"My stomach hurts like fuck." Dean groaned, curling up into a ball.

"Perhaps it was all the copulating?" Cas offered, running his hand down Dean's back soothingly.

Dean sat up, sprinting to the bathroom suddenly. He vomited into the toilet, lurching forward.

Cas panicked, rushing in and patting Dean on the back. "Dean, what's happening? What do I do?!" Dean realized that Cas had probably never seen a person vomit, and was likely extremely scared.

"I..I'm fine." He choked out in between puking. He heaved again until there was nothing left and sat back, a large frown on his face. "I think I might be sick."

Castiel was hyperventilating, eyes wide. "Hey, relax." Dean went on to explain what vomiting was in the best way he could, comforting Cas.

"Is it possible for you to get sick?"

"I don't think so. I'm just as confused as you are. Is this a weird side effect of being in heat?"

"No.. unless.." Castiel's eyes widened even more and he trailed off.

"Unless what?" Cas didn't move. He didn't even blink. "Unless what, Castiel?!" Dean was beginning to get a little scared now.

"We need to go to the store." Cas said. Before he was finished speaking, they were standing in front of a convenience store. Cas rushed in, finding the correct aisle and grabbing something that Dean hadn't seen.

"What is that?" Dean asked, jogging to catch up. Cas walked up to the counter, throwing money onto the table. The young teenager checked out the item, which the angel was still hiding from Dean. He walked out, dragging Dean with him before transporting them back to the hotel bathroom.

"Pee on this." Castiel shoved something into his hand. Dean looked down at it finally.

"A pregnancy test? You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Dean, angel pregnancies are much shorter than human pregnancies. It would not be uncommon for you to be experiencing morning sickness at this time."

Dean frowned and unwrapped the test, making Cas leave to pee on it.

"There. Now we wait." He said sarcastically, setting the test down. Cas paced nervously, making Dean snort. "I'm a dude. Chill out."

"I can not 'chill out', Dean! I may be a father. And so may you."

"This is friggin ridiculous Cas." Dean said. He picked up the test. "See? Negative, just like it should be." He pushed the test into Cas's face, who turned pale.

"Dean..." Cas breathed out, looking at the test, eyes wide with shock.

"What?... Oh." He said, looking at the test. There were two pink lines.

"I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Meanwhile with Sam...**

"Now, just smile at him and pay for it." Sarah urged Sam, who walked up to the counter gripping a Kit Kat tightly. He stared down the pimply teenage boy working the register, who fidgeted in confusion and slight fear in return.

Sam forced a smile, placing the candy bar on the counter. "Hello, I'd like to purchase this please."

The boy cocked an eyebrow, scanning the item. "Um, that'll be $1.05. Are you okay, dude?"

Sam held back a growl, nodding and smiling at the teen. "Fantastic, thank you. How are you?" Sam asked, giving a couple bucks to the kid.

"I'm.. fine. Here's your change, sir." The kid timidly handed Sam some coins, who took them before turning away.

"Have a nice day." The cashier called.

"Yes, you too." Sam said in return, feeling really awkward. He walked out of the store to an excited Sarah, giggling like a child. Sam chuckled.

"You did it!" She squealed, hugging Sam. He burrowed his face in her dark hair, taking in a soft fruity scent. "You acted like a normal member of society!"

He handed the candy to her. "I haven't paid for something other than alcohol in years. I don't even eat these things."

Sarah giggled, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a bite. "Yes, but I do. And I personally think you did great. Maybe a little awkward, but your social skills are coming along nicely. And that's a big improvement on your manners. This one didn't cry!"

Sam blushed. They'd been going at this for several days now, executing many attempts. Sam had succeeded in injuring the first couple people, and mentally scarring many more. Sarah had been patient with him, trying her hardest to understand.

"So, what's next in this 'reform process'?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall. She grinned.

"I was thinking that we volunteer at the homeless shelter. Clearly, you can handle children. But you have trouble dealing with adults."

"Well, they're not as innocent as kids. They're scum." Sam growled, scowling.

"Easy there, tiger. You're no saint yourself." Sam's eyes went completely red.

"Ya think?" He smirked, getting a soft laugh from her. "I think you owe me a little something for that amazing performance in there though." Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "If you insist." She leaned in closely until their lips were only a centimeter apart. Sam closed his eyes, puckering his lips. He felt a pressure on his cheek then she pulled away. "There. You're gonna have to be a little better than that to get a real kiss from me." Sam grumbled, placing a hand to his cheek, feeling the warm spot where her lips had touched it.

"Fine. Let's go to this shelter."

Moments later, they were entering a shabby, dirty building and Sam wrinkled his nose. The place was crowded with smelly humans, strung out on drugs or just plain gross. Sarah waltzed in happily, waving to an old man sitting in the corner, who waved back enthusiastically.

"Sarah, it's so lovely to see you again!" A woman sat up, giving Sarah a warm hug. "Here to help serve dinner?" The woman was tough-looking, with brown hair barely past her shoulders and dark eyes.

"Hey Ellen! Sorry I haven't been around much; I've been pretty busy. And yes! I brought a friend too." She gestured towards Sam. Ellen gave him a hard stare, analyzing him closely.

"He seems like good people, and a tall drink of water he is. I don't think I've ever seen you with a boy before, good on ya Sarah!" Ellen patted the young demon on the back, a big grin on her face. Sarah blushed, averting her eyes from Sam's amused gaze.

"So um.. Let's get started then, shall we?" Sarah asked, clearing her throat.

"Oh, yeah. Jo's already in the back, getting stuff ready." She said. Sam felt a firm smack on his ass as he walked by and he turned around in shock.

"I think I'm a little old for you." Sam smirked, making Ellen chuckle.

"You're sweet kid." She laughed, walking over to help a young woman and her child. Sam turned back around, receiving a soft punch on the arm by Sarah.

"Ow, what?"

"You're better at this than I thought. Look at you, a natural with humans."

They got into the back, putting on stained aprons and being handed ladles by a young spunky girl with long wavy blonde hair. It actually wasn't that bad, if Sam was being honest. A few of them irritated him, like the people wasting their lives on drugs and alcohol; but most of them were good people it seemed. The old man he had seen earlier pulled Sam beside him, sitting him down and telling him stories of his youth.

"When I was your age, I watched the president get shot. I was one of the guards working that day, y'know. Most tragic day of my life." Of course, Sam had been there that day, eagerly watching with Dean; but hearing it from another's point of view, especially one who thought it to be such a tragedy on the nation, Sam was enthralled. He listened intently, taking in the details that he had seen himself, seeing them in a completely different light. He sat there for over an hour, hearing other stories of the old man's youth and enjoying his outtake. The old man, despite his circumstances, was really positive, enjoying life and seeing the good in humanity, and he told Sam of his adventures through war and suffering and love.

Sarah observed him, only turning away to tend to people as they needed her, a wide smile on her face. She was changing him, and he knew, to the person he once was. With help from others, Sam was beginning to see the world anew, see the good in the human race and the things around him. Of course, there would be things he hated, that he would always hate, like most modern pop culture, or a big majority of teenagers, but he could learn to love things too. And he definitely loved Sarah, the beautiful demon that deserved more than anything to be an angel. Sam's heart ached for her.

They left the homeless shelter when the dinner crowd finally cleared out, returning to the dark crevices and alleys they had made their homes. Sam tentatively held Sarah's hand, humming to himself as they walked down the dimly-lit streets, decrepit buildings surrounding them, looking almost ghostly in the evening light. This was Sam's favorite time of day.

Sarah stopped, staring out into the horizon. "I'm so proud of you, Sam." He glanced over at her, soft hues of pinks and oranges lit her face, her dark hair lazily moving in the breeze, wisps of hair floating gently midair. She turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "I'm seeing the man you were." She inched closer and Sam's breath hitched. "He was a very good man. You are a very good man." She leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Sam leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her closer. She rested her hands on his shoulders, her kiss firm yet her lips were so impossibly soft, so very sweet. A small groan escaped Sam's lips, and after several heart-stopping moments they broke apart.

"You've earned that." She grinned, squeezing his hand. He chuckled, face flushed pink.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Sam jumped, surprised by the sudden buzzing of his phone. He flipped it open irritatedly, seeing the caller ID as Castiel.

"So, is the loverboy off his weird heat thing?" Sam asked into the phone, making Sarah giggle. He had filled her in on the situation several days prior, and she had found it very amusing.

"Cas, Cas... calm down, I can't understand you... Okay?... Mhm... WHAT?!" Sam's eyes grew impossibly wide and he looked at the phone as if it had just slapped him across the face. "I'll be right there!" He hung up, grabbing Sarah's hand. "C'mon, you're coming with me."

"Sam I..." But he had already transported them to the motel, where an odd scene awaited them. Dean was curled in the corner, hyperventilating and holding a plastic white thing while Cas was frantically running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth so quickly he was a blur.

"So, did I hear this fucking situation right? Dean is frikkin pregnant?!" Sam yelled, receiving a shocked look from Sarah. Castiel stopped pacing, his face a wild mess, and nodded.

"I'm torn between laughing and puking." Sam said, amusement in his voice. Dean snapped his neck up, throwing the white thing at Sam roughly. It bounced off his forehead, landing on the floor.

"Ow, what the Hell? I was kidding." He rubbed his head, picking up the thing with his other. It was a positive pregnancy test. "Wow, so this isn't a joke? Also, ew you peed on this jerk." He threw it onto the bed with disgust.

Sarah went into sympathetic mode, walking over to Cas and wrapping an arm around him supportively. Cas gave her a confused look, not recognizing her, before giving in to her and sitting down in defeat.

"So.. how far along are you?" Sarah asked, looking over to Dean. Dean put his head down, wrapping his hands around his belly protectively.

"Angel pregnancies are much quicker than human ones. A human month is like a week in our cycle. Therefore, he is one week in for a nine-week pregnancy." Castiel answered, voice gruff.

Dean stood up, hands still on his stomach. He was not showing yet.

"Well, this is a spectacular turn of events." Sam mused.

Dean held himself, protecting the bit of life growing inside of him. He was panicking, hard-fucking-core panicking, but a small part of him was admittedly excited. He was a mother... father... parent thing. Whatever he was to this child. Either way, this child was his to keep safe in his.. womb? Did he have a womb? God, he had so many questions with no answers. Cas had just a big a clue as Dean did, and they were utterly alone. He walked over to his mate and Sarah backed away to stand by Sam.

"Cas.. we're parents." Dean's eyes shone with affection. Cas looked up at him, seeing the genuine happiness in his husband, and smiled weakly.

"I am going to be a father." Cas said, holding Dean in a deep embrace. "We are going to have a family!" Cas placed a hand over Dean's on his stomach, as if to feel the life form they both knew was not yet able to make its presence known physically.

"We are. I love you Castiel." Dean said, placing a soft kiss on his angel's nose. He had never said that aloud before. Hell, neither of them had. But he knew it was true. Cas's eyes brimmed with tears, and he cradled Dean.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester. And I love you!" He placed several kisses to Dean's belly, making the demon giggle. Sam gagged and Sarah punched him in the arm.

"Ow, why do you always do that?"

"I think it's sweet!" She said, twining her fingers with Sam's. The younger Winchester smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Dean smiled brightly, forgetting all of his worries. "Things are finally going well."


	13. Chapter 13

*Quick Note: I'm Really sick while writing this, so forgive me if it's not up-to-par with my other chapters. And shorter. That's my bad.*

If Dean was being honest with himself, he would know that he was being a complete bitch. But fuck that, he was three weeks pregnant, his feet were swollen, he was moody and hungry for shit he didn't even like. He shouldn't even be hungry!

"Ooh y'know what sounds really good? A peanut butter and radishes sandwich with cinnamon ice cream!" Dean exclaimed, stretching out his feet and resting his hands on his baby bump.

Castiel blanched at the thought but disappeared with a soft flutter, reappearing several minutes later with the concoction held at arms length toward his husband.

Dean glared at him, snatching the food from him and taking a bite. He suddenly felt very angry.

"Why are you giving me that look, huh? You think I'm gross! I'm just a fat freak to you, aren't I?!" He yelled, eyes welling up with tears.

Cas looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes grew wide and panicky and he reached out a hand to grab Dean's awkwardly.

"No baby of course not. You're absolutely beautiful. I mean it. I love you Dean." Cas smiled warmly, trying to calm Dean. He had the opposite effect, however. Dean broke into heavy sobs, wrapping his arms around Cas.

"I-i'm so s-s-sorry I'm so d-difficult!" He choked out, shoulders shaking. Cas panicked again, patting the demon's back and attempting to send calming emotions towards him.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're fine, my love. I understand. A normal angel pregnancy is not usually like this, as angels are trained to not feel emotions. You, however, will be feeling them even more intensely than even a human does. I understand, love." Cas was clearly not comfortable with the crying man on him, but he tried desperately to keep him calm. Sam was off with Sarah, which he was definitely not blamed for.

"R-really?" Dean looked up, lip puckered out. Cas nodded lovingly and put a hand to Dean's tummy.

"Now, Sam is bringing Sarah and Britney over to see us soon, so let's stop the crying, love. I'm excited to meet this new girl. Sam speaks fondly of her." Cas wiped away a tear and pulled Dean to his feet, admiring the small bump where Dean's abs once were. It was their bump, and it was Castiel's new life. He was still worried of course; waiting for the angels to swoop down and demand the head of Sam Winchester, or kill him for defying their orders. Yet nothing had happened, and surely they knew of this reunion and pregnancy by now.

He brushed off the thought and distracted himself with tidying up the bed in the motel.

"Maybe we'll get a house." Dean said, watching Cas clean thoughtfully. Cas froze and looked back. Dean smiled nervously. "Y'know, just a thought. Make a home for us, start our family." He mumbled, blushing deeply.

"That sounds perfect, Dean." Cas smiled widely, eyes bright. He embraced his husband, breaking apart only when they heard the soft familiar flutter in the room.

"Aww how cute." Britney smirked, brushing the hair out of her face. She patted Dean on the back jokingly and Sam and Sarah chuckled. "So, can I meet this mook now?"

Castiel was hiding slightly in the corner, breathing shallow. He knew this demon. He had seen her scream in pain, but he was in a different vessel. There's no way that she would recognize him. Right?

"Yeah, yeah. He's over here. C'mon Cas baby, the crew is here." Cas stepped out timidly, avoiding Britney's eyes.

She stuck out a hand, grinning widely. "Nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but good from S-s-s-s-" She trailed off, finally seeing Cas's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, they're stunning huh? Hands off though, he's mine!" Dean joked. But the look on Britney's face was not that of awe. It was of pure horror.

"Y-you.." She whispered. Cas's eyes widened with pain and fear. It was as if he was trying to plead with her to not tell, but she was already backing away, face turning to anger and hatred.

"You're the one who tortured me!

You're the one who came to kill Sam."

-

"N-no, that's not possible. The angel who did that was a girl. B-besides, Cas left Heaven ages ago. R-right baby?" Dean was filled with fear as he looked to his sweet, innocent angel, but the look in those blue eyes was enough to tell him the truth.

There was silence for several moments, everyone just staring at Cas, who looked back only at Dean.

"Dean it's not like how it sounds-"

"You were going to kill my brother?" There was so much betrayal in Dean's voice, it broke Cas's heart.

"No! I mean, at first I was supposed to but-"

"Is that why you slept with me?! Is.. is that why you married me?!" Dean looked defiled, shielding his baby bump.

"No! Of course not! I love you Dean. I truly love you! I was sent here to kill Sam, yes, but once I met you, all of those plans fell away, I swear! Everything I did, everything I said, was real." Cas's face was genuine, his face full of pain, but Dean couldn't believe him. Not with his family at risk. Not with Sam standing only feet away, clearly scared for his life and debating on whether to run or not. Sarah held his hand, stance protective. Britney was across the room, glaring heavily at Castiel, radiating heat.

"I suggest you get out of here. Before... before I have to kill you." Dean's eyes were cold, voice emotionless. He turned away, staring at the wall, the silence pressing against his ears until-

"Dean.. I'm so sorry." There was a flutter, and the room was lacking an angel.

Sam spoke up first, ever the reasonable one in these sorts of situations.

"Dean, don't you think that was a little harsh?" The elder brother was incredulous at this, spinning to face his younger.

"He was trying to kill you!"

"Yeah!" Britney yelled from behind him. Sam grimaced at her and she quieted, still grumbling to herself.

"No, he was SENT to kill me. Clearly he chose not to, and I'm changed now. He made a mistake, and nothing bad happened. You two are bonded, and having a baby together. You've done terrible things in your past also, Dean. We both have." He gave Dean a meaningful look, but only received a glare back.

"I think I need to be alone right now. Everyone please leave."

The two brothers stared at one another unblinking for several moments before Sam's gaze softened.

"Fine. But when you realize that you're being an idiot, come and get me." The room was then emptied besides the pregnant demon and he curled onto the bed, breaking down and crying hard.

-

**Two Weeks Later**

Dean had not moved for quite a long time, his face buried in a pillow that still smelled of his love and tears dried on his face. Occasionally, he'd feel a small kick from his belly, which was now significantly larger, and would begin to cry once again.

He had closed down his emotions from the grace inside of him, refusing to have any connection with the angel, and he felt empty. Life was so hollow, and it had only been a couple weeks. But it felt so much longer. He knew he couldn't just stay here forever. Hell, in four weeks he would be a mother... father... he still wasn't sure.

He talked to the baby a lot, laying on his back and whispering it stories. Sometimes, he would even tell it sweet bible quotes, or just sing it songs.

"What do I do, my little love?" He questioned, rubbing his swollen tummy.

"I just don't know anymore." Dean buried his face back into the pillow, inhaling the scent of honeysuckle and lightning, tearing up once again.

In all of his many years, he had never felt so alone.


	14. Good End

*Author's Note: So there's a good end and a bad end for this fic. So next chapter is the bad end and you can choose to read both, or only one if you'd like a particular ending. Fluff or angst, you decide!*

"You need to go to him. Beg him or something. Give him chocolates, that always works on me." Gabriel kicked his feet onto his desk, consoling a very distraught Castiel.

"He told me to leave. He wanted to kill me..." Castiel held his head in his hands, shoulders shaking through barely-controlled sobs.

"C'mon, you were gonna kill his brother. Ya gotta know that he didn't mean it. He was pissed. What if someone came down here with the intent of killing Dean? You'd be pissed as Hell too. But he loves you. It's obvious, and it's almost time for him to have his baby. Do you really want to miss that?"

Castiel shot up at this, counting the days in his head. Gabriel was right. Dean could have his baby any moment, and Castiel was sitting here. Dean wouldn't even know what to do!

"B-but how do I-" He paused. It was an idea; a crazy, far-fetched, possibly terrible idea, but an idea nevertheless.

Sam.

Dean was laying on the bed at Sam and Sarah's new house, clutching his large belly in agonizing pain. He was sweating, and he gasped as another squeeze of his body made him curl up closer to himself. Sam was patting his head with a wet cloth, panic clear in his face. Not even Sarah knew what to do with a MALE pregnancy.

"I'm gonna go wet this rag again." Sam said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Dean rubbed his stomach, whispering soothing words and cooing to it in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Cas..." He whimpered to himself, wishing more than anything that the man he loved was here. He was actually tempted to open the connection with the grace, to just beg the angel to come back to him, when Sam reentered the room.

"Dean, don't be mad okay?" Dean looked up, ready to defend himself when Cas stepped out from behind his behemoth brother.

"Hello Dean." Cas was cautious, moving forward slowly with careful steps.

"Cas." Dean forced himself to sit up and Cas's eyes went to his bump, tearing up with pride and heartbreak. The baby kicked at this and Dean jolted a bit. Cas stepped forward quickly before hesitating once more.

"Dean, I-"

"Don't. I... I know." Dean looked down, absent-mindedly stroking his stomach.

"W-what?" Cas moved closer, shocked.

"I understand. You were doing what you thought was right at the time, and none of it was to hurt me. I've talked to Sammy about it... and I've done a lot of thinking myself. It's.." He paused, swallowing hard. "Difficult.. for me to put aside something that could have hurt my family. But I understand. And I love you Cas."

Dean had never seen a more genuine look of happiness in his years than what was on Cas's face, and he reopened the barrier between them to send his own happiness through as well.

"I love you so much Dean!" Cas exclaimed, taking the younger man into his arms and kissing his forehead gently. Dean was suddenly hit with another contraction and he buckled in pain.

"Oh! Right! The birthing ceremony is ready to take place." Cas said, standing straighter. He began chanting something quietly, and Dean was sure it was in Enochian. Dean felt tingly, the pain being replaced with a faint warm feeling, not unlike when part of Cas's grace was given to him. He heard Sam gasp and looked towards him, following his line of vision.

Dan's stomach was glowing. Barely, but the glow was getting stronger. He was suddenly very nervous.

"Um, where is this thing gonna come out?" He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about that! He wasn't a girl, this wouldn't work the way it was supposed to. Cas didn't answer, he only continued to chant, getting a little louder.

The light grew until it was nearly blinding; white and powerful. Dean felt as if it were moving upwards, and he watched in amazement as the light did indeed leave his body, going right through him and bringing its warmth with it. It floated in the air, a large mass of beautiful light until, suddenly, it began to dim, leaving behind a small mass wrapped in brilliantly pure blankets. Cas caught the bundle as it descended, holding it in his arms.

"Dean.. it's a boy." Cas's eyes were wide and filled with tears as he looked down on the small baby.

"Let me hold him!" Dean cried out, a large smile on his face as he was soon looking down on the most perfect thing on existence. The baby had short, curly brown locks and freckles already speckled his fresh face.

"He's beautiful." Dean whispered, looking up at his lover. "Hello, my sweet baby." The little boy finally peeked his eyes open, revealing two different colors. His right eye was a brilliant blue, the other a deep emerald green.

"Cas! Look!" Dean gasped, staring down at the baby in amazement. Cas grinned widely, wrapping his arms around his lover tenderly.

"What do you want to name him, love?" Cas asked, kissing Dean on the shoulder. Dean hadn't had anything planned, hadn't even known the sex, but suddenly he had the perfect name.

"Casimir."

"Commander of peace." Cas mumbled, smiling wider. "I love it, Dean."

Dean kissed the angel deeply before turning back to his little nephilim.

"Hello, little Cas." He chuckled and the baby giggled back, it's first smile gracing the world.

"We need to stain his wings." Cas said, unwrapping the baby to reveal small wings of the purest white feathers fluttering on his back.

"I.. what?" Dean was confused. "Stain?"

"Relax, it will be fine." Cas smirked before carrying the baby to the nearest window, holding him up. There was a faint whooshing sound and Dean watched in amazement as Casimir's wings changed to that of pure black, speckled with little white sparkling stars. They glowed with the faint beauty of moonlight and had tips of bright gold.

"W-wow." Dean gaped, staring at the giggling and squirming baby in his husband's arms. Castiel looked back at him, almost smugly.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"You're such a dork." Dean put his hand down on his stomach again, out of instinct, but found that he had flat abs once more, as if he had never even been pregnant.

"Well that's awesome." Dean said, sitting up happily, free of any pain. He grabbed the baby back in his arms, tickling him and making him squeal with happiness.

"How will the whole growing thing work?" Dean looked up, brow furrowed.

"Oh, don't worry. He will grow much, much slower than the average human. And when he gets to the age your vessel is, around 24 I'm assuming, his body will stop growing completely. We are going to have a lot of time with a baby." Cas grinned. "Thank goodness we don't have to sleep."

"I'm looking forward to every second."

THE END


	15. Bad End

*Author's Note: So there's a good end and a bad end for this fic. So you can choose to read both, or only one if you'd like a particular ending. Fluff or angst, you decide!*

Castiel sat in a hotel room, states away from the man he longed to be beside. Dean would be eight weeks pregnant now, nearly ready to have their child, and Castiel may never see either of them.

He sobbed into his hands, thinking of a way, any way, he could get his love back. He heard a whooshing sound and looked up quickly.

"Hello, Castiel."

"R-Raphael." Castiel stuttered.

"You have failed us. We were willing to allow this union to happen, had you stayed with the Winchesters. However, we now cannot be certain that Sam will not become a threat once more. Kill him, Castiel. This is your final chance."

"B-but he's changed! I can't do that to Dean!" Cas yelled, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Do it, or we will not hesitate to kill Dean and your unborn child."

Dean was resting in a new hotel room, rubbing his stomach and crying into Sam's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Dean. Just.. call to him. It's not too late." Sam cooed, stroking Dean's back gently.

"Do you really think so?" Dean asked, hopeful. He wanted Cas back, more than anything, even if it was wrong to.

Sam was about to nod when Cas suddenly appeared, looking pained and distraught.

"Cas!" Dean yelped happily, making Sam sit up.

"Dean... Dean I'm so sorry." Cas said, voice heavy and pained. Dean was sitting up, ready to tell Cas it was all okay; ready to tell his angel that he was forgiven, and they could finally have a family together and a house and everything they've ever wanted.

But then he saw the glint. There was a small sword in Cas's hand, with writing he had never seen before. And before he could utter a single word, the sword was buried in his brother through his chest, crimson blood spurting out onto the carpet.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as the younger demon fell to his knees, eyes wide with shock. He looked up at Dean with confusion, as if still not sure what had happened, and a small trickle of blood ran down from his lips.

"D-dean." He choked out, coughing and sending little drops of blood flying into the air.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled, pulling the sword from his brother and slamming it into Castiel. He didn't know if it would work, but he was so angry, so full of pain, all he wanted to do was kill the fucking angel that took his family.

The look in Cas's eyes said everything. He didn't even try to fight Dean. No, he had given up on his life. And as he fell to the ground, he pushed with the last of his strength to give Dean his emotions and memories through the little bit of grace that still lived on inside of him.

Dean was hit with millions and millions of images and emotions, overwhelming him. He saw the very creation of the world, miles and miles of nothingness, clear up to the first fish climbing out of the wide ocean and onward.

And the emotions, oh God the emotions. He felt grief and pain and agony. But most of all, he felt love. Love for a demon and an unborn child, and the severity of what Dean had just done fell upon him, making him break. He fell to his knees as the light faded from the eyes of his mate, the floor being stained with the outline of dark wings.

Dean crawled over to his dying brother, taking his head in his lap and stroking the long brown hair from his sweaty forehead.

"D-dean..." Sam's voice was weak and hoarse, pain clear on his face.

"Shhh. Don't speak Sammy. It's gonna be alright." Even as he said this, he knew it wasn't true. Hot tears burned his face and fell to mix with the quickly growing puddles of blood.

"I.. i.." But he never finished. His eyes went dull and empty, and Dean was soon only holding an empty vessel in his arms. He clutched it closer, strained sobs coming from his throat, racking his body with pain.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I couldn't protect you." He whispered, rocking back and forth.

Pain suddenly filled his body and he fell back onto the floor, screaming loudly. Light enveloped him, shooting out of his stomach and floating in the air before dimming into a bundle of pure white sheets. Dean caught it, holding a newborn baby boy in his arms, a bit smaller than a baby should be but otherwise healthy.

The boy had curly hair the same color as Cas's and little freckles. It cried out loudly and Dean held it closer, crying with it tears of sorrow.

The little boy opened his eyes, revealing two brilliantly blue orbs.

"You have your father's eyes... Catigern." Dean had decided upon the name suddenly, and it felt right.

"You will be my warrior. And we will destroy any that stand in our way." Dean whispered, unwrapping the baby and holding him up. Catigern's pure white wings fluttered behind him before absorbing their color, the only color the dark room had to offer.

The wings turned blood red, the tips a dark and hopeless black.

"You're perfect." Dean said, holding the baby in one arm and grabbing the small sword with the other. He gave one final kiss to the cold lips of his lover before sitting up, eyes pure red. He had knowledge now, the knowledge to destroy Heaven and Earth, if he wanted to. And he really wanted to. He grinned, face spattered with the blood of the two men most important to him.

"With you, Catigern, I will be unstoppable. They will pay for what they have done.

They will all pay."

THE END


End file.
